La Princesa Espanola
by Tomiko Hinamori
Summary: When a new noble family moves to England, Ciel is given orders from Her Majesty to work with Alois to throw a ball to honor the new nobles. Though Sebastian and Claude are getting a strange feeling about this whole new noble thing. The Avaline family; from Spain to England. Will Ciel and Alois get along with these new nobles. "Si, mi princesa" (First fan Fic, please be gentle O-O)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so uhm...this is my first fiction. It might be crappy and I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes. I will accept criticism and what not. So, yeah my first fan-fiction. Black Butler with first and second season characters. Translations in the bottom. Wish me luck :)**

**Chapter One**

_To my Dear Boy,_

_I have received notice that there will be a new noble family moving here to London from Spain. I'm excited and a little worried if we are able to trust these Spaniards. I want you to throw a ball and invite the new nobles and welcome them. If you can, find as much information on them as possible and decide whether or not they can be trusted. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Victoria. _

_P.S. They're the Avaline family and they have a daughter your age, please make her feel welcomed._

"Why is she making me do it? Why can't she just throw a royal ball of her own and invite the damn Spaniards?" the Earl sighed in anger. His butler suppressed his laugh at his master's reaction to Her Majesty's letter. Ciel Phantomhive was a little curious about this new noble family moving here to England from Spain. He reread the letter over and over trying to read between the lines. Perhaps this family is known for something else other than being noble. Perhaps they've done something in the Underworld of Spain. Ciel let out another sigh, dropping the letter to his desk and looked out the window of his study.

"Sebastian, I want you to start planning a ball for this 'Avaline' family. Be sure everything plays out perfectly. We'll throw the ball two weeks from today, understood?" the blue haired boy ordered the demonic butler.

Sebastian bowed to his young master, "Yes, my lord." He soon left his master, to start preparing for upcoming ball. He chuckled to himself as he made his way down the hall; he had a feeling that this is going to be quiet the adventure for him and his master.

* * *

><p>"<em>Señorita Cecilia<em>, please-"

"I have made my decision, Fransisco. _Inglaterra_ has many opportunities and I want to learn there. Please understand Fransisco." A young girl looked up at her _mayordomo_ with pleading eyes. Her long dark brown hair was in a long braid that fell down her left shoulder. She wore a pastel green dress with a few ruffles and lace that fit her perfectly. Her deep hazel orbs framed by long lashes, stared up at her butlers pale blue ones. He was worried about his young lady master moving to England but he couldn't persuade her to stay in their beloved _Spain_. He let out a sigh and knelt down in front of his master. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again; revealing his once pale blue eyes now a vibrant fuchsia.

"_Mi princesa_, please be careful. I've been having a bad feeling ever since you've decided you on the move." The butler held his young lady master in his arms. "If anything were to happen to you," he let out a sigh and held his master's right hand up. He carefully took off her white glove to reveal a blue pentagram. The mark: glowing a bright blue color and faded into her skin as he rubbed his thumb over it. The star's intricate design lit up the young girls face as she stared at the mark on her hand. She knew what it meant, but instead of sulking over the fact that she was demon's meal she decided to take pride in it. It was her choice. She chose to sign the contract with this demon and she wasn't going to let that scare her.

She took her butler's left hand taking off his white glove as well. She intertwined their fingers holding his large hand in her small one. He smiled and gave his master's hand a squeeze.

"You promised to stay by my side…Fransisco." she held his hand and looked him in his glowing pink eyes.

He let out a small chuckle, "I remember when you gave me that name, _mi princesa_, it was very clever of you…_Cecilia…Elita…Del la Rosa…Divina…Cadence…..Alejandra….Avaline_." he stood up as he recited his master's full name. He loved her long, beautiful name. He would repeat it in his head many times.

His master giggled at the memory of their first encounter. She had titled him as her savior from those dark times of hers, "_Fransisco Grato_… that's ironic." She giggled again. Grato meant the one recognized by God. With him being a demon of course it was ironic for him. She let go of Fransisco's hand and replaced her glove as did Fransisco.

"Fransisco, please ready the carriages and load the luggage. We will be leaving soon." She ordered her butler.

He bowed deeply to his lady master, "_Si, mi princesa_." He exclaimed with that kind soothing voice that was devoted to his master.

She smiled at her butler and nodded. Turning and leaving him to his chores. She walked to her bedroom where she finished her packing and sat in her bed looking around her room. It looked so empty. All of her little nick-nacks where packed in boxes and loaded into the carriages. The only thing left was the bed in the barren room. She was going to miss Spain, it was and always will be her home land. She never really had a family. Cecilia was an orphan living on the streets for almost her whole life. Only recently did she climb her way to nobility in the social class. All those years, she has been through many dark and horrible things, until Fransisco came to her rescue. Once she made a contract with him, her goal was to be known for her love and talents for the arts and to entertain. Currently she owns three international circuses, a few in Europe and the owns an array of different types of restaurants almost all around the world. She owns many opera houses world-wide, and has over twenty orchestras where she write the music and showcases many different styles of music. She writes plays, songs, books, and is a master in the culinary arts. Yet, what the public and people all around the world don't know is that behind all the titles and grand pride of the 'Avaline family' is that it's just her. She is the only Avaline. She had no mother or father or brother or sister to help or guide her. She is the sole founder of the _La Rosa Divina_ entertainment corporation. She is only fourteen year old and no one knows that she is the head of the Avaline family. One of the many reasons Fransisco takes so much pride in his master.

_Cecilia Elita Del la Rosa Divina Cadence Alejandra Avaline._

Cecilia stood up from her bed. She went down stairs to the main entrance of the manor, walking outside where she was met with her loyal servants loading their belongings into the carriages.

"Ah_, Señorita Cecilia_!" exclaimed one of the three maids. As far as Cecilia knew the three were related by blood but wasn't quite sure of the relationships between all of them. The other six servants stopped what they were doing and bowed or curtsied at their young lady master.

"_Buenas tardes a todos_!" Cecilia waved at her beloved servants.

"_Buanas tardes_!" they all said in unison. Three maids, two chefs and two gardeners; that's who works for the Avaline family. _**Jupita**_ is the eldest of the three maids, with long black hair and green eyes. She is quieter than the others and hardworking but really cares about those around her. _**Juno**_ is the second oldest and is out going and sometimes demanding, she likes putting herself in the center. She is a short haired blonde with brown eyes. _**Junee**_, the youngest, is a calm and happy soul, she isn't afraid to show that she cares but is shy around others she doesn't know and would hide behind Jupita. Her hair is long and light brown, her eyes are a pale grey. Those are the three maids Cecilia loved, they are like her big sisters.

_**Bibiano**_ is one of the chefs in the house and is younger than Fransisco and very short, they call him _Bibi _because of his height. He has short black hair and kind brown eyes with that small mustache he puts so much pride in. He is a great cook but has a short fuse and is very stubborn at times, but he cares about his friends as well. The second chef is Bibiano's little brother **_Nico_**. The young boy's love for food is one of the reasons he is loved. Also the fact that he is absolutely adorable. His black hair is slightly longer than Bibi's and his eyes are a lighter shade of brown. _**Corazana**_ and _**Cortez**_ are the gardeners and are brother and sister. They are very similar in personality and appearance but they are not twins. Both having short, bobbed, black hair and green eyes, although Corazana is the one who has a few freckles here and there on her face. They both love to make people laugh and always look for the good things in people. Cecilia loves them for that and is very thankful that she has them with her.

These are the Avaline servants; hand chosen by Cecilia and Fransisco themselves. They all have a certain set of skills that is required to be an Avaline servant. They've all sworn their allegiances, loyalty and lives in order to serve _Senorita_ _Cecilia Elita Del la Rosa Divina Cadence Alejandra Avaline._

Cecilia smiled at her servants as they finished up loading the carriages and made sure everything was in check. She looked back at the manor she was moving out of. It looked so empty and plain, like the first time she saw it, when Fransisco rescued her. She let out a sigh of happiness and nervousness. She felt a hand on her shoulder that made her look away from the empty manor.

"Are you ready, _señorita_?" Fransisco asked bending over to be eye level with Cecilia. She gave a curt nod and took a deep breath taking his hand as he guided her and helped her up into the carriage. She looked out at the small land that she was now letting go.

"_Pequeño_!" called out Junee and Corazana. Just then a white and brown, Ibizan hound came running from one of the barns and jumped into the carriage the servants were taking. _**Pequeño**_ is, you could say, another servant. He guarded the grounds and helped retrieve items or tools when needed. They all called him _Pequey_. They never really bought the hound they just found him in the barn one night wounded and hurt. So, they nursed him back to health and planned to release him but he didn't want to leave, eventually they kept him and named him _Pequeño_, because he was so small and thin when they found him.

"Is everyone ready? _Adios mi casita_!" Cecilia waved goodbye at the manor as the carriages started moving. The servants mimicked their master and also waved goodbye.

"_Adios_!" they all said in unison followed by a howl from _Pequey_. Cecilia smiled and sat in her seat looking out the window as the scenery passed by. They would have to take the carriage to the Spanish docks and catch a ferry to England. Once there, they will take a train to the city of London, where they will take a break there. Finally the will go to the new and already furnished manor in the outskirts of London, thanks to Fransisco's demonic skills, they will unpack and have three days off just to get used to the English life style. It all should take about a week and a half, but it will all be worth it.

Cecilia stared at the shrinking form of her old home. _Adios mi España_, she thought to herself, Hello my England.

****Translations:****

****Senorita- Miss or lady****

****Pequeno- small or little****

**Mi princesa- My princess**

**Mayodromo- butler**

**Espana- ****_pretty sure you ca figure that one out Spain_**

**_Inglaterra- England_**

**_and I think that's it but if there is anything else just ask in the comments._**

**_Anyway hope you liked it and like er... review please. thank you for actually taking some of your time to read this! :)_**

**_~Tomiko Hinamori_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! I hope you people, possible person, like it! :)**

"_Cecilia Elita Del la Rosa Divina Cadence Alejandra Avaline_." Announced the butler perfectly and proudly.

"What are you blabbering on about, Sebastian?" Ciel asked looking at his butler with confusion on his face. He was in his study, checking some paperwork when the black clad butler, marched in with his afternoon tea, and now talking nonsense.

"That is the name of the head of the Avaline family, young master. The one you are throwing this ball for and whom you have to welcome with a smile." Sebastian smirked at his master as he handed him all his findings on the Avaline family or should he say the Avaline girl.

"It's just one person? How is such a successful company run by a little girl?" Ciel was surprised as he read through Sebastian's report.

"If I'm not mistaken, young master, you're just fourteen years old yourself; and you run the Funtom Company and you are the head of the Phantomhive family." The demonic butler stated matter of factly.

His master gave him an angry glare, "Are you implying that I'm a girl as well?" he asked before taking a sip of his tea. It's been a little over a week since he received that letter from Her Majesty, the Avalines should be settling down in London soon. He flipped through all the files Sebastian retrieved. Some files were in Spanish and he couldn't understand, so he just skipped to the next file, which proved hopeless when it, too, was written in Spanish. He let out a sigh of frustration and closed the files.

"Sebastian, do you think she might be like me?" the blue haired boy asked the demon as he occupied himself with his eye-patch. He looked out the large window behind his desk, his eyes starring aimlessly at the backyard of the manor, where Finny was tending to the garden and Mey-Rin was hanging the laundry.

"It could be possible, young master. Though, we won't be able to find out until the day of the ball." Sebastian answered his master, a knuckle under his chin, "By the way, young master, the Earl Trancy and his butler have invited themselves over again." Sebastian closed his eyes in aggravation just mentioning their names.

"What the bloody hell does he want now?" His master groaned out as he got up from his desk and left his study. The butler simply opened the door for him as he made his way to the main entrance; following his master down obediently. This is going to be quiet amusing. The younger Earl stomped down the stairs in anger, making his way to the main entrance. Low and behold, stood the annoying blonde and his stoic spider butler.

"Trancy, what is your business here?" asked Ciel through gritted teeth.

"I've come to see how the planning was coming along," Alois said as he started making his way to Ciel, attempting to put his arm around Ciel's shoulder. "You do know I'm supposed to be helping, right?" asked the smug blonde.

Ciel removed Alois's arm from around his shoulder and glared at the blue eyed boy. "What are you talking about?" he growled

"Claude, show them the letter Her Majesty sent us." Alois ordered. The golden eyed butler pulled out a letter with Her Majesty's stamp from within his tail coat. He handed it to Sebastian with a glare. Sebastian took the letter in his hand and read it over. He glared at Claude with is bloody red eyes.

"Her Majesty-"

"Wants us to work together and plan this ball for our new comer!" Alois exclaimed excitedly, Interrupting Sebastian mid-sentence. "Why don't we start planning?" he said as he started making his way up the grand stair case.

"I'm sorry Trancy, but Sebastian already had that covered. Don't you Sebastian?" Ciel stated smugly, stopping Trancy in his place.

"Yes, young master, everything is ready for Avaline's arrival." The butler smirked; returning the letter. Claude placed safely back in his coat with an 'hmph' and pushed his glasses up reflecting the light off the lenses.

"Well, I want to at least know what you're planning. Who knows? What if they end up not enjoying your ball and just go home? We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Alois persuaded. Ciel glared and let out a sigh of frustration. It would be bad manners to welcome them with an unpleasant ball. He wouldn't want to make the Phantomhive family seem unable to throw a silly ball.

"Fine, you can help plan the bloody ball. Just stay out of my way while I'm working."Ciel said making his way back up to his study.

The blonde cheered in triumph, "Come Claude, we have some planning to do." He ordered as he followed Earl Phantomhive up to the study. Claude followed is master loyally. He had a weird feeling about this new arrival and he had a feeling Sebastian had one too.

* * *

><p>Cecilia's POV<p>

"_Mira, Mira, veo nuestro nuevo casa_!"

I opened my sleepy eyes as I heard a voice cheer in excitement, followed by barking. I let out a small yawn as I looked out the carriage window. There it was my new home, a large manor on the out skirts of London. It was much bigger than my old home and looked more modern. Complete with the Manor came the two hundred acres of land and a few barns. It was perfect we could keep the animals there! I was very happy and I could tell the servants were too when I heard their cheering from the other carriage.

The carriage stopped in front of the house and the door opened, revealing my raven haired, blue eyed, demonic butler, Fransisco. His handsome features held a worried expression when his eyes landed on me.

"Why is your cheek red, my lady?" he asked in English but his Spanish accent still traceable, he worriedly looked over my left cheek. He rubbed his gloved hand over it softly, making me flinch at his touch.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep with my cheek on the door." I smiled nervously as he gave me a look of disappointment. Fransisco took my hand and helped me out of the carriage as I held up my dress with the other. Once I took my first step on the English grounds of our new home I felt a wave of relief, but also a cool chill. Although I don't exactly know where that chill came from; I shrugged it off. As the servants were unpacking their luggage I made my way into the manor. Before going inside I noticed a gold plaque over the door. Engraved it had my last name and my crest. Under the name were the words: **_Sueños De Eternidad._** I smiled at Fransisco's work it looked gorgeous. I opened the large double doors with both hands to reveal the already furnished mansion. The tall ceilings, two sets of grand stairs that curl into the room that leads to the upper level. Columns of marble supported the ceiling. The floor was patterned with marble black and white tiles, like a chess board. I took a few steps; the heels of my shoes clicking against the polished marble floors. I slowly made my way to the carpeted stairs, looking all around me admiring every detail of this grand building. I took me first step on the stairs making my way up I felt the smooth cherry wood railing, the dark red color shined in the lighting of the crystal chandelier on the ceiling.

As I looked around my new home I discovered a few bathrooms, what seemed to be the servants' quarters, the kitchen, a living area, and two libraries in which Fransisco has already filled with books for me. I noticed a set of double door as I turned a corner. Curious; I made my way to the dark wooden doors pushing them open slowly with a soft creek. There in that grand room was the most gorgeous site I've ever seen. Three large windows almost from the ceiling to the floor, long red curtains cascading from the top like a waterfall of red. I ran up to the glass doors and pushed them open as well, taking a step out on to the balcony. The view from the balcony was beautiful. Majestic greenery out in the far horizon and a wonderful view of the garden in the back of the mansion. Not far, I can see the stables, where Fransisco and Bibiano were tending to the horses we recently bought. It was simply amazing how much beauty was in one scene. I blinked wondering if I was possibly dream and if I still might be in that cramped carriage, but I wasn't. This was real. All this was mine, everyone I cared for was here with me….well, not everyone.

I looked down remembering those of my past, it brought pain to my heart just thinking about it. I soon went back inside closing the glass doors behind me. I kept wandering around for a while; about an hour or so, when I heard music. It was coming from one of the rooms down the hall I was walking down. I froze in my spot. I know that melody anywhere. I quickly followed the soft melody through the halls, until I came to a door that was made of a black wood, the handle was golden with an intricate design. I took the handle in my hand twisting it slowly, I peeked my head inside the mysterious room looking around for the source of my, oh so favorite lullaby. There in the middle of the room stood Fransisco making the bed. It was quiet large and comfortable looking. I noticed a phonograph on a nightstand by the large bed, was playing my song. I entered the room, quietly closing the door behind me as not to interfere Fransisco. I looked around the room and noticed most of the items were mine, my journal and pen and ink cartridge were set nicely on a desk that was against the wall, across the bed. Above the fireplace was picture of…. I looked away from the photograph and saw Fransisco next to me.

"I was looking for you, my lady." Fransisco said concern in his voice.

I sat on the bed letting my hands feel the soft fabric of the sheets, "I was on a little journey." I said smugly. Fransisco smirked and handed me a letter with an important looking stamp on it.

"I hope that the manor is to your liking, my lady, in other news, this was just recently delivered here." I opened the letter and read over it trying to decrypt the cursive writing.

_To the Avaline family._

_I, Earl Phantomhive, would like for you join us_

_In a night of dancing, rejoicing, and other entertaining activates at the ball hosted by Earl Phantomhive and Earl Trancy at_

_The Phantomhive manor._

_We hope to see you there on the eve of Friday._

_Sincerely, the Earl Phantomhive_

"Huh…Well, that was rather quick." I said to myself as finished reading the letter.

"What is it, my lady?" Fransisco asked curious as well.

"The Earl Phantomhive has invited us to a ball. Strange, how he knows that we moved here?" I was slightly confused as to whom the Earl was or why he would invite me, or the 'Avaline family', to a ball. What was stranger was how he knows that I moved here. I don't know much about the Phantomhive family, just that they run the confectionary and toy company, Funtom. It was all strange and exciting just thinking about it. My first ball in England, it's the perfect opportunity for me to learn a few things of their culture and other things. I've heard how the British throw these extravagant and elegant balls. Being able to wear such beautiful gowns and dance the night away. That would be a night to remember. It was all too exciting and fun! I began to day dream of what I should wear and what kind of music they would play at this ball, until Fransisco snapped me out of my revere.

"Lady Cecilia, should I send a rejection letter for the invitation?" he asked.

"Of course not! We are going to that ball, Fransisco. Why would I reject it?" I asked shocked as I hugged the piece of paper to my chest. He nodded once and proceeded with what he was doing. I placed the letter on the nightstand and cautiously walked up to the blue eyed butler.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Fransisco." I apologized a little ashamed of my behavior.

He turned to look at me, giving me a forgiving smile, "Nonsense, _mi princesa_, I am sorry for suggesting such a shameful thing. We shouldn't reject the first invitation you've received. That will ruin The Avaline family's reputation." He explained, looking at me with those gentle blue orbs.

"I don't think it would bother them much. Avaline has never shown their face once since they came to nobility." I said solemnly, looking down at my shoes.

Fransisco frowned at my change in behavior; he took my left hand and began guiding me to the center of the room. I then realized that my favorite song was still playing on the phonograph. We took our positions and he lead as we waltzed to Tchaikovsky's Swan lake waltz. I smiled as we danced. Although, Fransisco was much taller than I, I could still keep in rhythm. I've always loved Swan Lake, it was my favorite. In some of my vague memories, I could hear my mother hum it to me. I never knew my mother nor do I remember her face, but that soft humming kept itself in my mind for all these years.

After our little waltz, I curtsied and Fransisco bowed. I smiled as the song ended; I walked up to the brass record player and took the needle off the large black disc, "Fransisco, when will the performers for the Swan Lake recital arrive?" I asked remember I had to instruct the ballet dancer for our first performance in the London theater.

"They should be arriving from France in about a week, my lady." Fransisco informed, finishing up with his unpacking and organizing. "Have you seen the ballroom yet, my lady?" he asked a little smugly.

"No, I haven't. I was still discovering other rooms. Thank you for filling the libraries with my favorite titles, Fransisco." I smiled thankfully at him, my mind trailing back to what he said about the ballroom.

He smiled kindly, pulling back a strand of his silky, black hair behind his left ear, "I was hoping I could keep that as a surprise, my lady, but you beat me to it." He let out a small chuckle. "I guess I would just surprise you with the ballroom then." He said taking my hand in his; I felt the mark glow from within my glove. He led me through many halls and corridors until finally we stood in front of a pair of double doors of red cherry wood similar to the railing of the grand stair case. He let go of my hand and pushed the doors open. It was all magnificent. Simply gorgeous. The high ceilings, the grand crystal chandelier, marble pillars that held up the ceiling. In the middle of the polished white marble floor was the family crest of a blue shield with two white lions on their hind legs touching front paws in the center; two large white and blue feather cascade down the sides of the shield and on the top of the shield is a red rose. All in all, it was glorious; I could just picture the men and women enjoying themselves in one of my future balls. To the left was a small stage, I knew straight away what that was for. We could have performers and advertise the _La Rosa Divina Company_. I smiled as made my way to the center off the ballroom, admiring all the details, the tall window that led to more terraces and the long velvet red drapes that hung loosely from the top.

"It's fantastic, Fransisco!" I exclaimed loudly, my voice echoing throughout the room. He smiled at my happy reaction and I smiled as well. This was the perfect home for me. For all of us.

**Translations****:**

**Mira, Mira, veo nuestro nuevo casa: Look, look, I see our new house**

**Suenos de eternidad: Dreams of eternity**

**Mi princesa: My princess**

**HOPE you liked it **

**~Tomiko Hinamori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! thanks to those who Favorited and Followed! Thank you! Anyway enjoy chapter three! Translations at the end. :)**

After Fransisco gave me a short tour around the new manor we returned to the dining hall to meet with the others and have a celebrator feast for our arrival. The dining hall was pretty large for just me eating there alone, so I asked the others to eat with me. I know that in the English culture it is shameful to have servants eat in the same room as the upper class, but I felt lonely in the elongated, black wood, table with only me at the end. It would be rather quiet and boring.

"From now on, all of you will be eating here with me. On this very same table. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" I announced as all the servants seated themselves. They all looked at me confused and shocked at my little outburst.

Jupita, Juno, and Junee were already seated on the left side of me. Bibiano was helping Nico onto his chair, while Cortez was pushing in Corazana's chair in for her. Fransisco seemed a little surprised as well, though he kept it hidden.

"But, _Señorita Cecilia_, we are just mere servants. Why would you want to have us dine with you?" Bibiano asked speaking out what the others were thinking.

"I want to eat with _Señorita Cecilia_, Bibi! Can I?" exclaimed Nico with a smile on his face. He looked up at his older brother with big brown eyes shining with the hope that his brother will accept.

"_Señorita_, it will be an honor if we may be able to dine with you." Jupita bowed her head, Juno and Junee following in suit. I smiled at her politeness and acceptance of my invitation.

"We would love to dine with you, _Señorita Cecilia_!" Cortez and Corazana said in unison. Corazana clapped her hands with excitement while Cortez gave a small bow.

"_Gracias_!" I said and I took my seat, Fransisco pushing in the chair for me. As everyone settled down Fransisco brought the dinner, it was one of my favorites. _Pulpo__á __feira_. Boiled octopus sprinkled with coarse salt and paprika and drizzled with olive oil. Served along with; boiled potatoes and bread. It was simply delicious!

"Ah, _Señor Fransisco_, won't you be eating with us?" Junee asked her big eyes wide like that of a puppy begging with its eyes for another treat, as Fransisco was retreating to my side. I looked at him expectantly as did the others in silence. Fransisco stared at the others a little shocked then he looked at me as if to get permission to sit with them. It was cute sometimes, how obedient Fransisco can be. I nodded. He bowed and went to sit on the right side of the table with the other boys. We all smiled and began eating.

Shortly after, Pequeño came into the room and started sniffing around for scarps of food. Of course, the servants would try to drop scraps of their own food for the loyal hound, as did I at times. It was a delicious meal and it was nice having all of us sit together and talk about the travel here and the new manor. Tomorrow, I promised them that we will go site seeing and purchase some new supply and everything else that needs to be done.

"Also, we have been invited to a ball at the Earl of Phantomhive manor this Friday." I announced to them. They stared at me in shock again and what look like gratitude.

"Oh! How exciting, a ball at the Earl's manor! How wonderful, we can wear dresses; the boy's will wear their finest suits! AH! I just can't wait! Huh, my lady, can I chose your dress for the ball? Oh, please? Can I, I would love to help you chose a dress! Please?" Juno begged; her eyes full of excitement and joy. I smiled at her enthusiasm; as did the others. I nodded and she jumped up all giddy.

"Brother Bibi! I want to wear a nice suit just like Papa did!" Nico looked up at his brother with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. They all began talking amongst themselves on what to wear and what it would be like. We've never really been invited to a ball or gathering of any kind so this will be the first time, for all of us I guess.

"Isn't Phantomhive the family that owns that toy company? If I'm not mistaken it's called Funtom." Jupita asked.

Bibiano nodded brushing his mustache with his thumb and fore finger, "Yup, I know an ol' pal who supposedly works for the head of Funtom now. I wonder if we'll see him there."

After that the servants all helped to clean up the dining hall and Fransisco and I went back upstairs. It was getting late and I wanted to get a good night's rest for our little errand run and site seeing tomorrow. Not to mention the ball is only four days away. A lot is on my mind so I just want to get a little relaxation. After I changed into a silky white night gown, I crawled into the fluffy, warm bed that awaited me. Fransisco chuckled softly as I snuggled myself in the bed like a little rabbit. He pulled the sheets over me carefully tucking me in.

"_Buenas noches, mi princesa_." He said in his low quiet voice as he blew out the candle and began heading out the room.

"_Buenas noches, Fransisco_." I said already half asleep. I heard the click of the door and I let my eyelids drop sending me into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"….BANG! CRASH! THUD! UGAHHHH!"<p>

I sprang up from the warm satisfaction of the bed, when I heard that scream. I threw the covers off my body and ran out of the room. 'It's still night. What was that?' I thought to myself as I walked down the large halls of the new manor.

"Fransisco…?" I whispered, calling for the demonic butler. There was a thud that came from down the hall; it made me freeze in my spot. I held my breath and strained my eyes looking for the cause of the thud. There was another thud, this one was louder and it made me jump a little.

"Fransisco?" I called out, a little louder now. Then I felt a hand cover my mouth and another grab my right hand. I was just about to scream bloody murder when I felt the mark glow a bright blue and then fade back. In an instant I was calmed and I knew who was holding me.

"My lady, I am sorry I woke you. Please go back to bed." Fransisco whispered in my ear. Hearing his voice calmed me down completely, but I was still curious; he came up from behind me but the thudding came from the other end of the hall. Fransisco led me back to my room, but a felt like something else was following us, another presence like Fransisco only a little different.

"Fransisco, what was that noise?" I asked him when he tucked me back into bed. He gave me an almost sad smile before blowing out the candelabra. It was dark and all I heard was the footsteps of Fransisco heading back to the door and the soft click as the door closed. I was curious and slightly scared on what was going on, but I didn't want to end up in a bad situation this late at night. Curiosity killed the cat, they said.

I lied back down in the bed hoping sleep will catch me once more, but it didn't. I laid there, eyes wide open, mind wandering around, and my body was shaking a bit. What was that? Who screamed? Why didn't Fransisco come right away? He always comes before I could even finish saying his name. That's how loyal he was. What stopped him now? I was worried, what if something happens to Fransisco, what if the servants heard or get involved?

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I closed my eyes again hoping the sleep will finally get me. It still wouldn't come. It's became quiet again so I'm wondered that whatever or whoever was the cause of that crash must have left or is…. gone. I sat up in bed again this time taking my time to remove the covers off me. I walked bare foot over to the window that was framed by dark blue curtains that were held back by black velvet sashes. I sat on the small ledge of the window sill bringing my knees up to my chest. I sighed softly looking up at the majestic full moon that claimed the midnight sky. The stars accompanying the moon in the night sky so that it wouldn't be lonely. I stared up looking for all the constellations I could name. I hugged my knees tighter to my chest, and then my mind started wandering.

**_"_****_HmmHmmHmm…HmmmHmmmhmmm….HmmmHmmmHmmm…" that soft humming… I remember it from somewhere,_**

**_"_****_Hmmm…Hmmmmm…" mother… I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't, though she kept humming that beautiful tone, the soft lullaby she used to sing to me when I was young._**

**_"_****_Mami…" I whispered trying to call out for her, but she just kept on humming. I felt two arms around me and hand patting my hair. I could smell my mother scent of her old perfume mixed with her natural motherly aroma. I could feel her warmth. Why can't I see her though? Why can't I talk to her, why can't reach her? Why?_**

**_"_**_Mi tesoro. Mi niña. __Mi Cecilia. Mi niña hermosa__**." I heard her voice echo in my mind as she called me all these things**_

**_"_****_Mami, please listen. Mami! Please! Listen _****_to me! It's me! Your daughter! _**_Tu hija! Tu bebe! Tu tesoro! Madre, por __favor! Escucha me!" __**I called with all my might begging for her attention.**__**I just want to see my mother again, please. I screamed calling out her name, my screams turning into screeches, but no answer. I just yelled and called out to the darkness the drowned me.**_

**_I felt tear roll down my closed eyes, I felt as they rolled down my cheeks. I was crying but, I couldn't do anything else._**

**_"_**_Por que lloras mi niña__**?" she asked with her kind motherly voice. I felt a hand rub the tears away then, finally my eyes opened…**_

"My lady…." I snapped my eyes open looking around confused. Looking for all my surroundings trying to figure out where I was exactly.

"Why are you crying, my lady?" I looked up; my hazel eyes meeting blue ones.

"…F-Fransisco…?" I didn't know what to say. I looked down and notice he was the only thing that was keeping me from fall to the ground. I must have fallen off the ledge, but he caught me by the arms just in time. "Fransisco…" was all I could say. I was at a loss for words I didn't know what that dream was, but it felt real. I heard her voice. I felt her warmth. She spoke to me. She was holding me in her arms. It wasn't a dream, it didn't feel like one.

"My Lady Cecilia, please get back to bed. Why are you crying?" Fransisco asked as he helped me back into the bed. I touched my cheek with my hand and I felt that it was moist from recent tears. I whipped my eyes with the back of my hands, sniffling a bit.

"My lady, did you have a nightmare?" Fransisco, with the most worry I've ever heard in his voiced, asked me. I looked up at him confused. I still couldn't say a word. Why though? I looked Fransisco responded by whipping those tears away with his gloved hand and wrapping his arms around me. I cried. I cried into him, silently. I didn't let out any noise. I was mute except for some small gasps and quiet whimper of sorrow and emptiness, because that is what I felt. I felt empty and sad without my mother's presence. I don't know how long I cried with Fransisco holding me and rubbing my back to try and stop my tears. All I know is that I fell asleep again, this time without dreaming about that woman.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think?"<p>

"Huh, what was that?"

"Ciel, if you and I are going to plan a ball you have to listen to my idea!" Alois screamed at the blue haired boy. Ciel winced at the blond's shrieking.

"Would you shut it? I'm listening now." Ciel answered with more force, Alois flinched and smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I was saying, wouldn't it be nice to present some Spanish cuisine? I mean the Avaline's are from Spain, wouldn't it be a good idea?" Alois asked as he explained his ideas, "Oh and we can also play some Spanish music as well!" Ciel let out a groan and rolled his tired eyes. Since Alois had to help plan the ball he had to stay the night and he wouldn't let Ciel sleep at all last night with all his ridiculous ideas.

"Yes, of course. Go on ahead." The blunette droned out. He let out an annoyed sigh and looked back at the papers on his desk, "Alois, will you please, just work downstairs and talk with someone else about your stupid ideas? I'm busy with paperwork." Alois got up from the chair and skipped away, but before leaving the Earl's study he turned around giving Ciel a sly smirk.

"You do know you have to dance at a ball, and as far as I know, you're worse than a chicken with two left feet. Have fun with your boring paperwork!" He said before running out of the room. Ciel let out a small growl before going back to work.

"Damn Alois." He muttered to himself, "I do not dance like a chicken!" He stared with an anger scowl at his feet for a couple of seconds before standing up from his chair. He walked to the center of the room, took a position, as if he were dancing with a partner, and began making the steps, trying to remember the little that Sebastian taught him before.

As he was about to turn he heard the door open, which distracted him and made him lose his balance. Making him fall to the ground with a small thud.

"Young master, I brought your afternoon te…" The butler, Sebastian, stopped in mid-sentence when he saw how his master's fall. He tried stifling his laughter as much he could, but his shoulders still shook from his laughter.

"Ugh, stop laughing! That's an order!" Ciel ordered as he got up from the floor, a small red blush of embarrassment and anger across his cheeks. He dusted himself off and marched back to his desk, where he plopped himself in the chair, annoyed. Sebastian immediately stopped his chuckles and snickers and pushed the tea cart fully into the room.

"What exactly, were you doing, young master?" Sebastian asked with a small smirk as he poured the embarrassed, blue haired boy his afternoon Earl Grey tea.

"Nothing, just get back to work!" Ciel said as he angrily sipped his tea and went back to his paperwork. The butler bowed and left Ciel to finish his paperwork without disturbance. 'He must haven practicing his dancing' the butler thought to himself with a chuckle. He smiled to himself as he wheeled the tea cart back to the kitchen. All this to 'welcome' the Avaline girl, he smiled just thinking of the ball in three days.

**Translations:**

**Senorita- Miss or lady**

**Senor- Sir or mister**

**Gracias- thank you**

**Pequeno- small or little**

**Buenas Noches- Good night**

**Mi tesoro- My treasure (my mom calls me this a lot)**

**Mi nina- my girl (there's always this '~' over the second 'n' but I'm not sure how to put it in)**

**Hermosa- Beautiful**

**Madre- mother**

**Tu hija- Your Daughter**

**Por favor- please**

**Escucha me- listen to me**

**Por que lloras mi nina- Why are you crying my girl**

**I think that's it, but if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask! The lullaby that Cecilia's mom is humming, I really suggest you listen to it. It's from the movie "Pan's Labyrinth" or "El Laberinto del Fauno" it's Mercedes's lullaby. I'll try putting a link in my profile thingy, but I really want you to listen to it so you can hear it and what not. And thanks again to those who Favorited and Followed this story, I really appreciate it! Please review!**

**~Tomiko Hinamori**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I was so happy when I saw I got FOUR FRIGGIN REVIEWS! I know its lame but I was so excited! Anyway, thanks to those who Favorited and Followed my story. Oh and um i forgot for the videos last chapters, yeah, I didn't put a disclaimer, so all rights go to the actual owners. Anyway, chapter four! enjoy! :) **

"Gosh, I'm so excited! Today is the day! Aren't you excited Ciel?" Alois asked when he entered the dining hall. He stretched his arms up above his head before taking his seat at the table, Claude, in his straight posture, stood behind his master obediently. Alois smiled and looked at Ciel who looked like he's been up for hours with a dark bag under his eye, his hair disheveled and messy. Ciel glared at Alois with a tired eye as Sebastian placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Why do you look so ugly?" Alois mocked him.

"Because you kept me up all night with your planning and ideas!" Ciel yelled at the blonde boy, "I didn't get to do any of my work!" he took a deep breath and began to stab at his breakfast with the silver fork.

"Well, I was just getting your approval on my ideas for the ball. It's not my fault you can't concentrate on your work." Alois retorted, also eating his breakfast. Ciel let out a small growl before letting the conversation drop with a sigh. The two continued to eat in silence. The servants avoided eyes contact with everyone but themselves. With Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finny and Tanaka on Ciel's side of the table and only Claude on Alois's side, it created a very tense and awkward atmosphere for the other servants.

"Young master, the guests for the ball will begin arriving at noon. Shall I prepare a carriage to retrieve the Avaline Family?" Sebastian asked as he took the earl's empty plate and handed it to Mey-Rin.

"Yes, be sure that they get a fine carriage. I don't want to disappoint Her Majesty and disappoint the Spaniards." Ciel ordered. He got up from his chair, gave a curt nod to Alois, who still hasn't finished eating, and he made his way back to his study. After Ciel left the room, Sebastian and the other Phantomhive servants went to the kitchen, where Sebastian gave them their chores to prepare for the ball. The Phantomhive servants were relived and began with their duties.

After Alois finished with his meal, he too left to do his own work. Leaving the half empty plate for the Sebastian to pick up, he and Claude went back to the Trancy manor.

"Ah, it's good to be out of the retched Phantomhive manor!" Alois cheered as he entered the Trancy manor. All the servants were lined up to greet him with a bow.

"Now it's time for us to prepare as well. Come Claude; let us get ready for the ball." He said as he made his way up the stairs.

"Yes, your highness." Claude answered as he followed his blonde master.

* * *

><p>"Young master, I have sent a carriage for the Avalines and it appears that the Earl Trancy has retreated home as well." Sebastian announced as he poured Ciel his cup of tea. Ciel let out a sigh of relief, slouching into his chair. Now he can finally relax and finish his paperwork without interruptions from that brat.<p>

"Tch, good riddance." He muttered before taking a sip of his tea. He enjoyed the warm liquid as it traveled down his throat, "Sebastian. Be sure the ball goes well, I don't want any mistakes. That's an order." Ciel ordered the black clad butler.

Sebastian took a deep bow before answering, "Yes, my lord." And with that Sebastian left to finish the preparations for this evening's ball. He had an anticipating feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling, a strong one, that something, possible a new adventure for the earl and him will soon begin.

After Sebastian left the study, Ciel got up and made sure the door was locked before returning to the center of the room. Once again he took his starting position and began with the steps. The truth is that he has set aside his work to practice his dancing. Though he told the truth about Alois's bothering him and was truly a reason he couldn't get any sleep. As he practiced for the last three days he has somewhat improved. Well, improved as in hasn't tripped on his, own two feet, but he was sure it would be much harder if he has a partner. He counted the steps in his head and practiced for what seemed like an hour to him. In the end he sat at his desk to take a break. Ciel ended up sipping on the now cooled tea to refresh him. Was it strange for him to practice just to impress a person he doesn't even know? He was engaged to Elizabeth, but he thought of her as only his cousin. He felt an ounce of guilt because he knew that Elizabeth cared for him very much, but he wouldn't be able to return those feelings mutually. He let his mind wonder for a bit, thinking of the possibilities and his choices. All his thoughts were scattered when he heard a knock at the door. He muttered for the intruder's entrance before he remembered he had locked the door. He got up from his desk chair and walked to the door, unlocking it.

Sebastian walked in with a confused look on his face. He knew well that he didn't lock the door when he left his master's study. Did Ciel lock it himself? He gave the blue haired boy a suspicious look before getting back to what he came here for.

"Young master, it is almost noon, shall we get you ready for the ball?" he asked with a small smile. Ciel looked out the window to see that the sun has begun its travel down the sky. He closed his eyes for a second before answering with a question.

"Is everything ready, Sebastian?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, my lord. Everything is prepared and the orchestra has arrived and begun setting up. Has for the other servants, I gave them strict orders to behave and to serve the guests." Sebastian recited with a confidant smirk. Ciel nodded and turned to look at the butler.

"Well, then all that's left his for me to get ready. Let's go." He ordered as he passed the butler and left the study. Sebastian glared at the untouched paperwork on the Earl's desk, the pile that the boy was supposed to finish, before following the young boy to help him prepare. He already knew that Ciel has been practicing his dancing and he would laugh to himself about it, though he never told Ciel that he knew. Sebastian was waiting for the right time to use it. The butler smirked at his mischievousness as he followed Ciel down the halls of the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

><p>"<em>Señorita Cecilia<em>, it is almost noon, shall we get ready for the ball?" Juno asked the hazel eyed girl. Cecilia looked up from here book. She was in the library reading a new book with Pequeño laying his head on her feet, keeping her toes warm. Juno walked into the library with a look of relief when she saw Cecilia sitting in the velvet green chair.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, Juno. I must have worried you." Cecilia put down her book on the table that sat beside the green chair. She stood up carefully, making sure she does not wake the sleeping dog. Juno curtsied to Cecilia.

"Of course not, _Señorita_, but you did promise I could make your dress for the ball." She said with a small smile. Cecilia's eyes lit at the thought of Juno's new dress. She knew Juno had a love for fashion and she designed and made most of Cecilia's dresses. They were simply beautiful and gorgeous. Juno used to be a dress designer in France and was quit famous with the nobility of Paris.

"Oh, I simply can't wait, Juno! Let's go, I want to see it!" Cecilia jumped in excitement and ran out of the library. Juno followed after her young mistress. She smiled at the girl as she made her way to her room, where Juno left the finished ball gown.

After a few adjustments and touch-ups on the dress Juno had Cecilia try it on. Juno helped Cecilia with the corset first, though she didn't really need the help, she had natural curves at her age of fourteen. The dress was beautiful to Cecilia. As she looked at herself in the full length mirror she smiled and took in every detail of the elegant gown. The sleeves were over the shoulder and traced with white ruffles all around the seam meeting at a split in the center; the bodice was simple dark green velvet material with what looked like white corset strings running down the middle. The skirt flowed down the like a cascading water fall of the same green material. The skirt splits open where it reaches the peak of the bodice opening out to show the second layer of the skirt, the fabric was a pale white, the skirt passed was longer than the top layer by about an inch. The skirt fell loosely and comfortably. It was poofy but not too poofy just the way Cecilia liked it. She twirled around in the dress enjoying as the dress flowed nicely. She was accessorized with a white choker with a green shining stone in the center and white gloves that stretched almost to her elbows. For shoes she wore black laced, leather heeled boots. Cecilia loved it. She smiled at Juno before giving her a big hug of gratitude.

"_Gracias_, Juno! It's beautiful absolutely gorgeous! I don't know how you do it! It's elegant and beautiful! Oh thank you!" exclaimed Cecilia as she hugged Juno tightly. Juno laughed and thanked her for the complements.

"It was nothing, _Señorita_. I simply love to make dresses." She smiled kindly. As Cecilia kept admiring Juno's handy work in the mirror, there was a knock at the door. Cecilia called out for the knocker to enter with a cheery voice. Fransisco entered the room and looked at Cecilia with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Juno. You may go get ready as well." Fransisco thanked the blonde. She curtsied before taking her leave. Cecilia thanked her as well as she left, leaving the butler and Cecilia. Fransisco smiled at Cecilia in the mirror, who in return giggled. Fransisco had replaced his butler's outfit for a more formal suit. His black long locks were combed back slickly with no stray hairs. He placed his gloved hands on Cecilia's bare shoulders and lowered his head so that their cheeks touched he smiled at their reflection in the mirror, then made a silly face by crossing his eyes and slightly sticking out his tongue. Cecilia giggled uncontrollably, to Fransisco's amusement. He always tried to make her smile and laugh and he only displayed this kind of behavior with her, which she has always enjoyed and would keep memory of them in her heart. Fransisco cleared his throat and stood straight again, he dusted imaginary dust of his the sleeves of his coat.

"_Señorita Cecilia_, the Earl Phantomhive has sent a carriage for us and that is currently waiting outside. So, by your word," he said holding out his gloved left hand to his young mistress, "shall we take our leave, _mi princesa_?" he asked with a wink of his bright blue eyes.

Cecilia took his hand and nodded confidently, "We shall." She said and followed the butler to the main entrance of the manor. There awaiting them where the other servants all dressed in fancy and formal wear. The all bowed or curtsied when they saw Cecilia at the top of the stairs and as she made her way down the curving stairs.

Fortunately, to Cecilia's relief, the carriage had not been waiting that long and everyone was able to fit comfortably in the carriage. They all talked about what they were wearing and how they thought the ball was going to be like. Cecilia, though, had her mind drifting off as she stared out the carriage window. Maybe she was nervous, of course she would be. It was her first ball. What if she trips and makes a fool out of herself. She whipped the 'what ifs' out of her mind before they could ruin her confidence. She was going to this ball for a reason and she wasn't going to let some insecurities ruin that for her.

**Translations:**

**Senorita: Miss or lady**

**Gracias: thank you**

**Mi princesa: My princess**

**I hope you enjoyed and if you have any questions, comments, or concerns please tell me. I reread the other chapters and I was pissed at myself for not properly checking over my mistakes and I went back and fixed them. Sorry, hehe. Anyway please review and follow and favorite!**

**~Tomiko Hinamori**


	5. Chapter 5

**'Ello! So, I was so excited when I saw 9 reviews...I know, I'm so lame, but I was so excited! Anyway, here's chapter...5 right? I think it's 5. Okay, chapter 5!**

As guest soon arrived, the Phantomhive manor began to come to life with music and dancing. Ladies with big elegant dresses, men wearing their best suits, everyone one was enjoying the beautiful ball hosted by the Earl Phantomhive and the Earl Trancy. The Phantomhive servants all kept themselves busy with catering to the guests and what not, but they themselves seemed to be enjoying the ball as well. Everyone was enjoying the night, everyone except the Earl Phantomhive himself who just stood in a corner of the ballroom watching the other guest dance the night away with their beloveds. Ciel watched uninterested with his arms crossed, he had to admit the ball was quiet lovely but he just wasn't a social butterfly, Sebastian was right, he was a wallflower. Unlike the Earl Phantomhive, the Earl Trancy who seemed to be greeting and chatting with the guests was the most social butterfly Ciel has ever known. Alois was dancing and making small talk with all the guests while, Ciel kept to his corner alone, for Sebastian was tending to the guests and keeping an eye out for the Avaline carriage to arrive. Ciel occasionally nodded to a few of the guests that passed by but never engaged in a full out conversation. One of the reasons he hated hosting social engagements like this, for one had to socialize, and he wasn't good at socializing. In fact he much rather be alone in his study sipping tea, than down here and standing in a corner while others danced.

Ciel let out a sigh of what seemed to be boredom and frustration. He pushed himself off the wall, uncrossed his arms and slowly made his way through the crowd of people looking for Alois. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to learn to socialize like Alois did. That is one of the many characteristics a noble should have. He looked for the blonde blue eyed boy until he heard the brat's voice.

"Oh, yes, he is so stubborn when it came to going out, but once in a while I like to pull him out of his little shell and make him go. Hahahaha!" the blonde laughed as he gossiped about the Ciel. That angered Ciel. He did not hide in a shell. If anything he hid in a mighty fortress. Ciel marched up behind and with the most sincere yet quiet terrifying smile he could muster, he greeted the guest Alois was talking to and excused both of them before dragging Alois out of the crowd.

"Would you please not talk about me to the other guests like that? It's ruining my reputation." Ciel growled as he glared daggers at the smirking blonde. Alois smiled at Ciel with a mischievous grin and took a sip from the glass he held in his right hand.

"Oh! What reputation? You're too busy hiding in your study to even come out and build a social reputation." Alois shot back with a smirk. This made Ciel shut his mouth he looked away for a second and took a deep breath, as if he were admitting defeat.

"…Will you then at least help me build my reputation?" He said in the quietest tone he could, it was barely audible over the orchestra's playing. Alois looked shocked at first then let a sly smile creep to his face. He took one last sip of his drink before placing the empty glass on a nearby table.

"I would be glad to." He said trying to hide the mischief in his voice.

* * *

><p>"Well, first off we have to greet the guests. It's simple. With a warm smile and in a welcoming tone you just greet them and finally you say something like, 'Well, please enjoy the rest of the ball.' And you're done." Alois explained to Ciel, "Here, I'll show you." Alois made his way up to one of the guests, Ciel staying behind so he can observe.<p>

Alois smiled to the guest and got her attention. There was an exchange of greetings and a small shake of the hand and Alois left. It was that simple? Ciel looked a little dumbstruck, what he thought would be difficult and stressful only took a few seconds. Alois returned with a triumphant smile. He gave Ciel a small push, giving the eye patch wearing boy a small startle.

"Your turn, go greet your guests." He ordered in the nicest way possible. Ciel gave a curt nod slowly made his way up to a group of guests. He gave them a small smile and they greeted him back.

"This ball is lovely, Earl Phantomhive. My wife and I are simply enjoying ourselves. You also have great taste!" the man complimented him with a raise of his glass. Ciel gave a thankful nod bid them a nice evening and soon departed. He let out a breath, he didn't even know he was holding in, when he returned to Alois who gave him a pat on the back for encouragement.

"See, that wasn't that bad, was it?" Alois chuckled. Ciel shook his head; he actually kind of enjoyed the small praise he got from the man. He stood straight up and went along with Alois as they greeted all the rest of the guests. As Alois, taught him a few things on being social as they made their way around.

* * *

><p>Cecilia let out a sigh as did the others in the cramped carriage.<p>

"I wonder if we're going to make it." Junee asked in a worried tone. They have been stuck in traffic for quite a while and they were already late for the ball.

"We've only moved an inch in the past thirty minutes." Nico exaggerated. He was sitting on Bibiano's lap and looking out the window at all the other nonmoving vehicles. Fransisco was look out as well wondering what the cause of this traffic was.

"There seems to have been a crash on the intersection." he said observing and listening to what he could hear from the patrons outside the carriage.

"A crash, did anyone get hurt?" Cecilia asked, worry all over her face. She tried peeking out the window of the carriage to catch a glimpse of the accident. "Fransisco," she said not looking at blue eyed demon's face. The sound of his name made the demon perk up a bit, "go and check if anyone got hurt." She ordered in a serious tone. The other servants looked a little surprised at her tone of voice, but nonetheless, Fransisco opened the door to the carriage and made his way to the scene of the accident.

When he came in view of the commotion his eyes observed the situation. Two carriages have collided and are now laying in pieces in the middle of the street. The locals seemed to be trying to find any victims who have been hurt in the accident, thankfully though, there were no casualties. Fransisco began helping the locals clean up the mess and move the debris off the road ways using his demonic strength, though he needed to hide his true nature as ordered by his lady.

"How will we retrieve the horses? They'll run rampant if we do not catch them!" A local commoner announced. Fransisco smirked and tightened his left black leather glove.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later the carriage door opened once more, to reveal a smiling Fransisco with a few stray hairs, "My apologizes for the delay, <em>mi princesa<em>, but the road has been cleared. We shall arrive at the ball in due time." He bowed before entering the carriage once more.

Soon the carriage began moving again and they were, once more, on their way to the Phantomhive manor, once more, with smiles of excitement.

"Um…_Señor Fransisco_, your hair is a little disheveled." Junee said in a shy voice with a small blush, pointing at the handsome butlers raven black hair. He looked up at his stray hairs before giving a small nod at the young maid. He began to quickly and skillfully tame the small cowlicks that managed to free themselves when he was rounding those horses.

"Does anyone else smell horseshit?" Bibiano asked out of nowhere. With a glare from Fransisco, he looked out the window to avoid eye contact. "Oh, look. We're moving."

* * *

><p>After an hour with being social, Ciel began to get a little bored once more and retreated to his corner. It's been a little over an hour, and he was wondering if the Avaline has yet to arrive. He looked down at his feet and muttered a single word.<p>

"Sebastian…" he muttered softly, barely audible over the music. Within a few seconds the red eyed demon appeared with a serving tray filled with glasses of refreshments for the guests. He smiled at his master. Ciel returned his gesture with nod, speak of the devil and he shall come.

"Has the Avaline girl made an appearance yet?" Ciel asked reaching for a glass as to not raise suspicion from others.

"Not yet, young master. There's word about an accident not far from here, my guess is that they got caught in traffic." Sebastian reported as he poured lemonade into his master's glass. Ciel nodded and took a sip of the lemonade.

"So, it's possible they may not even make it." Ciel announced a little crestfallen. Sebastian's eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Is it possible that you were wishing to see Lady Avaline, young master?" Sebastian smirked evilly. Ciel's uncovered eye opened wide and he glared are the demonic butler with a light blush across his cheeks.

"Mind your tongue, demon." He ordered and set his glass of unfinished lemonade on the butler's tray, before stomping off. The butler let out a small chuckle at his master's behavior before proceeded to cater to the guests need.

As minutes passed Ciel began to grow weary if the Spaniards were ever to make an appearance. He sipped his lemonade quietly in his corner, occasionally going out to converse with some of the guests. He began to wonder if throwing this damn ball was a waste. Ciel watched as the people danced to the orchestra's playing. He rolled his eye and went back to his lemonade. Just then he felt a hand hit his back causing him to almost choke on his sweet refreshment.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" Alois greeted with a cheery smile.

"What the bloody hell was that for? I almost choked!" Ciel yelled at the blonde as he whipped the droplets of lemonade off his mouth with his sleeve. Alois was taken aback a bit by the bluenette's outburst. He crossed his arms and smirked slyly at the boy.

"What is you want, Alois?" Ciel growled out, glaring at Alois.

"My apologies I didn't mean to anger you, Earl Phantomhive. I just thought I would tell you…but if you're in that kind of mood, I guess not." Alois announced as he began to walk away.

"Tell me what?" Ciel said before he left. The blonde earl turned giving a mischievous smile to Ciel.

"Oh, it was nothing, forget that I even bothered you." He feigned innocence with a wave of his hand. Ciel growled again, he didn't like stalling.

"Don't play stupid with me, Trancy. What is it." he said through gritted teeth. Alois let out a sigh of defeat before going back to Ciel.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" he exaggerated by rolling his eyes, "Claude said that the Spaniards will be arriving any minute now. He saw their carriage coming, they were caught in traffic." Alois smirked at Ciel's surprised expression. Ciel's face perked up when he heard the news it made Alois chuckle in mischief. Of course Ciel knew better than to trust Alois. He was probably lying to get a good laugh out him. Ciel's same scowl came back and he glared at Alois.

"I don't care." He simply said, "Now is that all you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

Alois smirked and turned, but before he was off he looked back at Ciel, "I call dancing with her first." He said and then skipped off into the crowd of people. Ciel stared wide-eyed for a second before glaring at the blonde's retreating figure. He let out a small groan and pushed himself off the wall.

"Sebastian." He called with a little force. In a matter of seconds the butler was by his master's side.

"Yes, young mas…"

"Have the damn Spaniards arrived yet or not! Alois said that they're already coming, why haven't you said anything? Are you going against our contract?" he interrupted the demon before he could finish. Ciel glared at Sebastian when he was done with his outburst, waiting for an answer. None of them spoke for what seemed like minutes to Ciel, but was only a few seconds.

"….The Avalines' carriage has arrived, my lord." He simply said.

**Translations:**

**Senor-Sir or Mister**

**Mi Princesa- My princess**

**I feel so evil. :) Hehehe! I'm sorry. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and Favorited and Followed! I appreciate it. Don't be afraid to speak your mind and if there are any questions, comments, or concerns, you know I'm okay with it I'll answer/listen/consider(?) I'm also open to suggestions...I think. Okay, thank you! OH and to answer _ToLazyToLogin ..._wait for it...that's all I can say... ;)**

**~Tomiko Hinamori**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so chapter 6 sorry i didn't update last week. I had lots of homework and stuff. So, here's it is what we all have been waiting for... I hope. Enjoy!**

"My word! How many people have come to this ball?" Jupita asked as she looked out the window of the carriage. As she said this everyone else except Fransisco and Bibi peeked through the curtained window of the carriage. Nico smiled as he saw the horses of the other carriages. Cecilia admired the guests with wide sparkling eyes. She has never before seen so many beautiful dresses and handsome suits all at once. The joy and excitement were simply bubbling in her heart. This was her moment. She was so giddy, she began to shake; only to be calmed by a hand on her shoulder. She felt the pentagram on her right hand glow. She turned to see Fransisco's handsome face with a kind smile towards his master. Although he's been having a strange feeling about coming to this ball, or even England in the first place, he was glad that it brought happiness to his lady master.

As the horse drawn carriage came to a stop at the Phantomhive entrance, Cecilia took a deep breath. The carriage door was opened by the coachman who helped all the servants out minus the men, but before he could take Cecilia's hand Fransisco pardoned him and took her hand instead. Cecilia held up the skirt of her green dress and stepped out of the carriage with a small blush on her face. The other guests began to stare, causing Cecilia to blush more. This is where it all begins. This is where all the judging and nonsense; where people can be cruel with simple words and phrases. She slowly stepped down landing softly on the English dirt. She began to hear the murmurs of the other guests. The whispers of judgment and what not. The exchange of prejudice thoughts shared with others. Cecilia wanted to hide back in the carriage and go home, but when she looked at the smiles of gratitude on her servants' faces she couldn't help it. She felt more at ease with their smiles. She let out a nervous sigh and took Fransisco's offered hand. And with that, the Avaline party has arrived to the ball.

* * *

><p>As we drew closer to the main entrance I began to pick up the orchestra's playing. I followed Fransisco as we all walked up to the grand doors. I ignored the whispers of the other guests as we passed by. A man by the door smiled and bowed before opening the door.<p>

"Thank you, kind sir." I said with a smile in return. He gave me a confused look but nodded in response. 'Was it not natural to thank a servant here?' I thought to myself as we made it in. Yet another servant bowed and asked for are coats and hats and gloves.

"No, thank you. I would like to keep my gloves on." I said politely.

"This is very fancy don't you think, Cora?" Cortez said with a happy grin as a servant took his coat. Corazana giggled in response to her brother's comment.

"I can't wait to dance!" she exclaimed with giddy.

I mentally agreed with Cora. I wanted to burst in and dance the night away too, but alas I had to keep up the Avaline reputation up. Finally, after all the waiting and anticipation, we came to the doors to the ballroom. Once again eyes began to stare me down again. The eyes of prejudice and merciless cruel souls within every human being. They began to whisper again and point, most likely criticizing my dress or my appearance. Though knowing all this would happen, I simply carried on, with elegance and grace. I carried myself with a confidence that can blind anyone.

"Everyone," I started receiving my servants' attention. They all gathered around me in a sort of huddle. "Tonight, is your night. I want you to enjoy yourselves as much as possible, but please be on your best behavior, for you accompany the head of the Avaline family." I state quietly enough so that only they can hear me. The all give me a nod of assurance, and with that they all go their separate ways. All that was left was Fransisco and me.

"_Mi princesa_, would like to get something to drink?" Fransisco asked, bending down to my level. I nod and asked for water. He disappears for a short while and I just stand there, looking around. 'Where shall I begin?' I thought to myself. I looked towards the small orchestra that was playing in the corner of the ballroom. I let a small grin creep to my face. I began making my way to the corner the orchestra occupied, excusing and pardoning myself for passage through the sea of dresses and suits. Finally, I made it to the small orchestra.

I closed my eyes and began to hum to their piece of Tchaikovsky's Waltz of the Flowers. I swayed back and forth to the harp plucking and the violin strings. This seemed to have captured the conductor's attention because when I opened my eyes I saw the old man smiling at me as he waved his baton. He smiled at me and gestured me over to the podium he stood on. I was hesitant of course; I looked back searching for Fransisco, but he was nowhere to be seen. It wouldn't hurt I guess. I smiled and swiftly made my way to the conductor's side. My green and white dress flowing all around me. The old man gestured for me to flip the page of music and I gladly assisted. He nodded a thank you continuing to wield his baton. I stared at the orchestra in awe and subconsciously began to make the conducting gestures as well. The old man stared at me at first, but then placed the baton in my left and stepped down from the podium, leaving me there.

I panicked, for others began to gather around me and the orchestra. The old conductor nudged my arm encouraging me to compose the orchestra. I looked around myself looking for Fransisco, and I spotted him way in the back of the surrounding crowd. He gave a nod almost as if to say 'Go ahead.' I took a deep breath and tapped the music stand with the baton to signify the orchestra to ready their instruments. Thus, I began to guide the players in Tchaikovsky's symphony. I let all my worries of being judged slip, and all my fears and insecurities fly away. I was in the music and my mind was engrossed in the notes emitted by these instruments that I so enjoyed and learned to play. I grinned as I conducted the orchestra; I didn't care what the others thought of me. I was enjoying myself way too much to care.

Finally, when it all came to an end, I gave the gesture to stop. Everything was silent for a moment, then I remembered where I was and I turned around to face the crowd of questioning and judging crowd, but before I could even think of jumping off the podium and running away the crowd burst into applause and cheering. I heard a couple compliments and a few cheers from my dear servants themselves. I smiled with a soft blush on my face and gave a curtsy and a small bow. The original conductor helped me off the podium and gave me a nod of approval.

"You are a very talented young girl. It was an honor to watch you conduct my orchestra, my lady." The old man complimented with a bow. I gave him a quick 'thank you' and disappeared into the crowd in search for Fransisco. I found him at the back of the crowd where he stood with my glass of water. He handed me the water and I took a long drink from it almost drinking half of it.

"Phew," I huff out after the long sip, "conducting can be tiring." I finish with an exaggerated sigh of exhaustion. Fransisco chuckled and took the water from my hand.

"_Maravilloso, mi princesa_." He complimented with a smile, handing me a white feathered fan with a gold sequence to cool myself off.

"_Muchos gracias, Fransisco_!" I thanked with a curtsy. I giggled to myself, I was really proud of myself.

"Am I correct to presume that this lovely young maiden is the daughter of Avaline?" asked a voice from behind. I looked at Fransisco, whose gaze casted to something behind me, before I turned to see who this new comer was. A blonde boy about my age in a very extravagant suit stood before me. His icy blue eyes, almost like Fransisco's, met my honey hazel orbs. He stood with a confidence I have never seen before and the grin on his face gave him a mischievous aura. Then I registered what had just asked, and I blushed at the adjective he used to describe me. I hid my face behind the white feathered fan attempting to hide my embarrassment.

"Ahem, you presume correctly." I say a little too softly, the boy approached closer; my guess was to hear clearly, "May I ask who presumes?" I ask the blonde, trying to retreat behind Fransisco. The blonde stops his advance and looks up at Fransisco with a small grin.

"I am the Earl Trancy, co-host of this ball." He exclaimed with such high honor. I looked at the boy shocked. Earl Trancy is just a simple boy my age? I come back from my place behind Fransisco and curtsy to the Earl.

"My apologies, I was not aware I was in the presence of the Earl. It is truly an honor to be your guest, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for inviting the Avaline family." I thanked the Earl. The blonde looked a little surprised from my outburst, but took my left hand in his and pulled me closer to him. With a grin, he looked back up at Fransisco.

"May I borrow her for a second?" He asked kindly. I looked back at Fransisco as well wondering what he will say. He usually is very protective and territorial, but he's gradually composed himself throughout the years. He stares at the Earl with his pale blue orbs for second almost as if he were reading him, then with a kind smile nodded his head. It almost felt fake to me though.

"Please return my mistress as soon as possible. She is now in your hands, please do watch over her." He says with his Spanish accent "_Con cuidado, mi princesa_." He gives me a curt nod and walks off. I looked at his retreating form before facing the Earl once more.

"Would you care to dance, Lady Avaline?" he asks taking my left hand again. His other arm snaking around my waist. I felt quiet embarrassed. I've never really danced in public with someone other than Fransisco or the other servants.

"Please, call me Cecilia, Earl Trancy… and I would love to dance." I say with a smile and blush.

"Then you may address me as Alois." He said and led the way to the dance floor.

**Translations:**

**Maravilloso- Marvelous or wonderful**

**Mi princesa- my princess**

**Muchos gracias- Thank you so much or lots of thanks**

**Con cuidado-with care or careful**

**Sorry for the late update. I promise I'll post a new chapter this week again. There is a link in my profile for those who don't know Waltz of the Flowers. I like to listen to classical music when I work on this fanfic. It helps set the Victorian mood and what not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and Have A Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it. Thanks for the review and follows and favorites. I'm thankful for that. Please share with your other Black Butler loving fans and what not...spread the word please! :)**

**~Tomiko Hinamori **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, Tomi here. I decided that 'Tomi' would be my nickname! Hope you all enjoyed a Thanksgiving or Dia De Accion De Gracias! Anyway, I promised two chapters this week and I'm sorry for this late chapter, but here it is. Tell me what you guys/gals think. By Monday I'll start updating normally again. Please Enjoy.**

Ciel stared, with wide eyes as his butler said that. 'Have they arrived already?' he asked himself. Ciel's heart began to race, he wasn't quite sure if it was from excitement or nervousness. He turned to the entrance of the ballroom; his eyes landing on a young girl who seemed about his age. She wore an elegant green and white dress that fit her figure quite well. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a half bun with a green feather tucked into the side of the bun. Two strand of her long hair hung loosely around her face. Her eyes glimmered, a kind and warm hazel framed by long lashes. As they reflected the light from the chandelier they twinkled a slight green hue. Her face showed a kind and warm smile that only he can hope to have. Ciel kept staring until he saw a man almost as tall as Sebastian, bending down to the girl's level. Only then did Ciel come out of his trance. He turned back to his demon butler pushing the thought of the young girl to the back of his mind.

"Sebastian, I want you to keep a close eye on them. Try to eavesdrop on any of their conversations, but do not get caught." He ordered.

Sebastian placed his right hand over his heart, "Yes, my lord." With that said, the butler disappeared within a second. Ciel turned back only now noticing that Avaline girl was missing from her place. He looked around the room for the girl. 'Why the bloody Hell did that brat have to invite so many people?' he thought to himself until his eyes caught a glance of the green feather within the crowd. He watched the feather move up through the crowd all the way to the opposite side of the orchestra from where he stood.

The young girl stared at the orchestra with such big sparkling hazel eyes. 'S-she looks even more pretty closer.' Ciel thought. He quickly shook his head ridding himself of such thoughts. This was an order from Her Majesty. Plus, he already was engaged to Lizzie. Ciel looked down with a crestfallen face. 'But…I don't love Lizzie in that way.' The blue haired boy let out a sigh before looking back up at the girl who was now up on the short conductor's podium. Ciel watched from his corner as the girl conducted the orchestra. She seemed so professional. It amazed him how a girl his age could be such a prodigy, and he could barely dance the waltz without tripping on his own feet. After the girl's performance Ciel watched as she ran through the crowd of applauding guests to the back, where she met that tall man again. She seemed quite happy with all the praise, and who wouldn't? The girl was a natural!

'I call dancing with her first.' Was that what Alois said? That made Ciel felt a small flame of jealousy burn within him; though he wasn't quite sure why, when he didn't even know the girl. Ciel looked back at the girl only to see that Alois already had her in his arms. He seemed to be talking with the girl and the man with her, before he gave a small nod and the man left. Ciel watched with a small glare as the blonde Trancy guided the girl towards the dance floor. He watched as Trancy snaked his arm around her form and took her hand and in his, but what made Ciel's jealousy burst into a fiery inferno, was the small blush on the girl's face as she attempted to look away from the blonde. With that simply gesture Ciel, without even knowing his own actions, marched towards the dance floor and began to dance with the closest partner he could find. Not even caring who it was he followed the steps to the waltz as he danced with his unknown partner, but his eyes remained on the giggling Avaline and the smug Alois.

"Uh…young master…is everything alright?" he heard the voice. Ciel looked up at his partner finally realizing who he managed to drag. Mey-Rin. Ciel suppressed his small blush and looked back at his target with determination.

"Yes, I'm fine just shut it and dance." He ordered. Mey-Rin, followed his master's gaze and she finally understood. With a small blush she giggled at her master's reason of dragging her into this.

"If you want to dance with her, you're not going to get to her like this, no you're not." Mey-Rin said with a smile. Ciel looked back at her with a wide eye and a blush of embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" he asked, almost too embarrassed to ask the red haired maid.

"When you switch partners in this waltz, you switch with the couple closest to you. We're too far away. We need to get closer, young master." The maid exclaimed. Ciel observed the couples around them. 'She's right, we're much too far.' With that thought Ciel nodded and allowed Mey-Rin to guide them closer to his target. It was hard enough to keep the rhythm of dancing, but now he had to keep an eye on his target and focus on his footing.

Within a few seconds Mey-Rin managed to get them close enough to switch partners with Alois. Ciel tired to compose himself as much he could before switching partners.

"Alright, young master. It's almost time to switch partners, yes it is." She said with an excited grin, "Go get her, young master!" She said before swinging Ciel away just on cue with the music. Ciel closed his eyes in fear that he might bump into someone else, but he felt someone else's hand in his before he pulled them to himself. Ciel opened his eye hoping to see the Avaline girl's honey hazel eyes and her long chocolate brown hair. He wanted to see her smile, but alas, he was met with piercing blue eyes and that blonde mop of hair.

"My Ciel, I didn't know you can be quite forceful. It's almost as if you wanted to hug me when you pulled me to you." Alois teased the poor earl. Ciel stared, with a face of disgust. 'How did this manage to happen?' he thought to himself. 'This must be the worst case of all possible scenarios!' he screamed in his head. Ciel would have rather fallen or bump into someone during the switch and get laughed at than to be partnered and forced to dance with this blonde brat. A shiver ran down Ciel's back when he felt Alois snake his arm around his waist. Ciel glared at the Earl Trancy, who simply smirked smugly.

"I know what you were trying to do, Phantomhive. How dare you interrupt my dance with the dear Lady Avaline?" Alois asked with an exaggerative frown of disapproval. Ciel glared back at Trancy before looking around for Mey-Rin or possibly Avaline. He searched until his eyes landed on the two girls dancing with each other not far from Alois and him. Alois followed his gaze and smiled mischievously before dragging and guiding Ciel towards the two girls.

After Alois guided me to the dance floor we began to dance and I had to admit he wasn't that bad. I was quiet impressed and he seemed impressed as well.

"So, tell me Cecilia, where did you learn to conduct an orchestra at this age?" the Earl asked with a curious smile. I giggled a bit. Before answering, 'Must keep the Avaline image.' I thought to myself.

"Well, my family does own an array of orchestras worldwide. My uncle was a conductor himself and my mother used to take me to his shows back in Spain. Sometimes I would go to the small orchestra's practice and my uncle taught me when I visited." I smiled to myself as I looked out into space. 'That's a good reason, I hope he believed it.' I thought to myself.

"Does your uncle still perform?" the Earl Trancy asked. My smile fell into a frown before answering.

"Unfortunately, he passed not long ago of natural causes. We were quite devastated, but he lived a long happy life and we choose to remember him for that." I explained. Alois's grip on me tightened a bit. I looked up and noticed he had a small frown.

"I know how it feels to lose someone important. I'm sorry for asking." I couldn't say a word. I felt guilty for making that story up, but in a way, I did know how it feels to lose someone dear to you or to be abandoned by the once you loved. It hurts and it's hard to forget. I felt a hand under my chain, bringing my gaze back up to the Earl.

"Now is not the time to think of such dark memories, why don't we enjoy ourselves to night, what do you say?" I admired this boy's resilience. Before I knew it, I was smiling and dance with him and he would occasionally say something that made me giggle or compliment me of my appearance and made me blush. Then the cue to change partners in the dance came and all of a sudden I was out of the Earl's arms and partnered up with red haired woman. She looked at me panicked through her round thick glasses. I looked up at her. She was dressed in maid's wear. 'She must be a servant of one of the earl's' I thought to myself.

"Um…Hello?" I greeted politely. I heard her muttering under her breathe about her master being angry with her or something of that context.

"Young master must have been paired with," the maid gasped almost in realization, "Oh, no! This wasn't how it was supposed to be, no it's not!" she panicked again. I stared in confusion.

"Uhm…is everything alright? Is there a problem?" I asked finally getting her attention. She looked at me surprised.

"My apologies my lady, I was supposed to switch with you instead of the Earl Trancy. My master was hoping to dance with you, yes he was. Now I completely ruined everything, yes I did! How terrible." She explained. I smiled at her. She seemed quite shy and insecure.

"It's alright," I said smiling at her, "We'll switch again in the next turn." I finished. This seemed to calm her down a bit. She let out a soft sigh and nodded.

"Yes, thank you Lady….erm…"

"Cecilia. I'm from the Avaline family." I introduced myself with a polite nod. She nodded back.

"Thank, Lady Cecilia. You seem like quite the adorable young girl." She said with a soft blush. I blushed as well, for not many people called me adorable except for Juno.

"You have pretty hair. It's quite a unique and beautiful color." I complimented her. She blushed and chuckled in embarrassment as well. She seemed like a charming maid; shy, but charming.

**Translations:**

**Oh wait there was no Spanish in this chapter lol. Anyway, please review for more, favorite it, follow it, kiss it, love it, watch Mean Girls with it, I don't know...play hop scotch with it. Hehe, okay thank you I hope you people enjoyed your break if you got one. My family doesn't eat turkey we eat prime rib...mmmmm yummy. Okay, bye thanks to those who followed and favorited and reviewed!**

**~Tomiko Hinamori **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, Tomi here with a new chapter! Sadly, Thanksgiving break is over *sobs internally* but I had fun and I got a Black Butler poster for my wall too! I was happy for that and other things! Anyway, enjoy chapter eight. I'm hoping to make this series up to twenty chapters let us hope I can achieve that goal!**

After Cecilia dismissed her servants, they all scattered to what they found most appealing in the ball. Cortez and Cora both made their way to the dance floor right away as they promised each other their first dance. They both enjoyed their company and danced to the lovely music performed by the orchestra. Jupita, Juno, and Junee all went towards a small group of ladies that were conversing. Juno did most of the talking, of course, and Junee hide behind Jupita who remained silent throughout the whole conversation, occasionally making her own remarks on the subject. As for Bibiano and Nico, Bibi took his little brother towards the food, for they were both immensely hungry.

"Brother Bibi, can really eat all this food?" the young boy asked his mustached older brother. Bibiano observed the food while grooming his small mustache with his fore finger and thumb.

"I believe we can, but we should at least leave some for the rest of the guests. It would be the kind thing to do." He exclaimed to his younger brother. Nico observed the platters of snacks and food with his big childish eyes. He picked a small cream puff off one of the platters carefully with fore finger and thumb. The small boy gave the sweet dessert a good sniff, almost tasting the aroma through his nose.

"It has a sweet scent, and it's warm. Fresh out of the oven, I bet." The boy exclaimed mostly to himself. He took a small bite out of the puff his eyes closed in concentration, as he savored and tasted the sweet puff. "It has a fluffy texture, and the cream filling and the crust balances it out. The cream itself is a little too sweet, but the bread's normal taste contrasts with it. Overall it's well made and smells fantastic." The young boy explained. Bibiano chuckled at his little brother's talent. He always was proud of his Nico's talent and quite grateful too. Before Bibiano and Nico worked for _Señorita Cecilia, _they used to live in the States. It was quite an adventure for both of them. For they were both born and raised in Italy, but after losing money and not being able to support the big family they had, Bibiano decided to find a way to make money for them. This objective caused Bibi to get caught in some bad situations where it threatened his family life. Bibi was devastated with the fact that he dragged his own family into his own mistake that he made the decision to leave his home land and go into hiding himself. After hearing that his older brother was leaving, Nico refused. He, out of all the siblings and relatives they had, wanted to maintain their strong connection with Bibiano. Though Bibi forbade Nico's decision to coming with him, Nico was stubborn and refused to let his brother leave without him. In the end, Bibiano had taken Nico with him. They both made it to the States where they discovered Nico's talent with food and where they met an acquaintance and good friend that helped them through a lot. Bibiano remembered that he became an American soldier before he and Nico left the States. They wrote to each other for quite some time, but after awhile they lost contact, the last thing that their friend wrote back was that he quit the army and became a chef at some aristocrat's manor. Bibi hasn't heard from him since for over eight years.

Bibiano watched his little brother Nico as he observed and taste tested other foods on the display. He let out a low chuckle before picking up the small boy in his arms causing him to get frosting on his face. Nico laughed and licked the frosting off his own face. Bibiano laughed with him.

"Huh…Bibiano, is that you, and Lil' Nic!" Bibi and Nico both turned to see where the voice came from. To their amazement and pleasant surprise, their long lost friend stood before them with a serving tray full of glasses of refreshments in one hand and an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Bibiano let a crooked smile etch into his face, Nico smiled and laughed in amazement, his mouth still full of crème puff.

"Well I'll be, if it ain't Bardroy the Brave. How has been ol' pal?" Bibiano asked. He set Nico back down before going to shake Bard's hand. "I guess you weren't lying about the whole aristocrat thing, now weren't you?" Bibiano admitted, quite proud.

"Gah, since when do I lie, and look at you Lil' Nic you've grown so much since last I saw you!" Bard exclaimed patting the young boy with his free hand. Nico nodded proudly and whipped his mouth free from crumbs with his sleeve. "And are those cooking skills still working for you?" Bard asked.

Nico nodded again with a proud smile, "Yes, sir. They're still working well!" he reported happily.

Bard ruffled the young boy's hair, "Well, that's great. Listen, I'm kind of busy, but maybe we can catch up sometime, what do you say ol' pal?"

"Of course, my friend, we hope to see you again!" Bibiano exclaimed, "It was great seeing you again, Bard." He said as he waved at the blonde chef. It was good bumping into an old friend like this and quite the coincidence.

* * *

><p>As Alois guided both Ciel and himself towards Cecilia he watched Earl Phantomhive's reaction, he seemed almost anxious to meet her. He talked with her for a while and he had to admit, she is quite charming. He might even consider becoming betrothed to her if possible. Of course he would have to speak with the head of the Avaline family and all. Though he wasn't quite sure why Ciel was anxious. On the brighter side he managed to keep Ciel away from Cecilia. The fact that he managed to switch them was beyond him and he felt quite proud of himself.<p>

Once again the cue came for partners to switch, with a slight turn Alois swung Ciel and reached for his next partner. Hoping to have the lovely Cecilia in his arms once more, but to his dismay, he was met with the Phantomhive maid. Alois sighed in frustration as he looked up at the blushing maid.

"My apologies, Earl Trancy, but I had to let the young master have his turn, yes I did." She explained. Alois let out another sigh and looked for the eye patch wearing boy and the Lady Avaline. He spotted Cecilia with a nervous looking Ciel. This made Alois's blood began to boil.

* * *

><p>After I switched partners again, I was paired with a blue haired boy about my age. I noticed he had his one a closed for the other was covered by a black eye patch. 'I wonder what caused that.' I wondered to myself. The boy began to open his eye revealing a deep blue orb that shined with a kind of shock when it met my vision.<p>

"Uh…Hello." I greeted with a small smile. The boy seemed to freeze, but continued to dance, "Is everything alright?" I asked, this seemed quite similar now, doesn't it? The boy nodded before looking down at his feet with what seemed like a blush on his face. "May I ask for your name?" I tried to start a conversation. The boy looked back up at me with a shy nod.

"I'm the Earl Phantomhive, though you can address me as Ciel." He said in soft voice. I starred. 'Another Earl who is also the same age as I am? England must have many young earls, it's quite surprising.' I thought to myself. I smiled at the Earl and nodded respectfully.

"Well, it is an honor Earl Phantomhive. Thank you for inviting my family to this gorgeous ball." I exclaimed which earned a relieved smile from the earl. "To be honest, this is my first official ball. It's a very wonderful experience." I said honestly.

The Earl looked at me surprised then smiled again, "I find that hard to believe. Aren't you the youngest daughter of the Avaline family? I saw you conducting the orchestra; that was quite the performance." He exclaimed with an excited smile. I blushed, forgetting that I had indeed done that.

"Yes, my name is Cecilia Avaline and thank you, I was very nervous, but the original conductor encouraged me. Honestly, I was so embarrassed when I heard them applause." I said, this time it was I who looked down with an embarrassed look. He let out a soft chuckle which caused me to look back up at him.

"Well, I thought it was wonderful, Lady Cecilia." His chuckle caused me to giggle.

We danced for the rest of the song; we didn't have to switch partners again. After the end of the dance, Earl Phantomhive or Ciel guided me off the dance floor and towards a table in the corner of the ballroom for a short rest; though he seemed more worn out than I was. We both took a glass of fresh cool water and took a sip, refreshing ourselves after that, quite occasional, dance.

I took a seat next to Ciel and patted him on the back softly as he took deep breathes, "I'm guessing you don't dance much." I say with a small giggle. He blushed a bit.

"I usually don't go to balls, let alone throw one, but Earl Trancy decided upon this ball. He would sometimes force me to dance." I giggled again. The earl's breath seemed to have come back to him.

"You both seem like very close friends." I smiled. Ciel looked at me with an almost horrified expression before his eyes softened and he smiled in response. The smile seemed forced to me, though. My eyes then fell to the eye patch upon his right eye. 'What could have possible caused such an injury?' I asked myself.

"It was cause by fencing dual." He stated almost as if he heard the question in my mind, "I won." He finished.

I winced at the thought of a fencing dual gone horribly wrong, "Does it hurt?" I asked instinctively bringing my hand up to touch it. Before I could even comprehend what I was doing, the blue haired Earl had my arm in a tight, but not harmful grip.

"Please do not touch my injured eye, Lady Cecilia." He quietly ordered. I hesitantly nodded.

"Is there a reason why you are holding my mistress's hand in such a brute way?" I turned hearing Fransisco's voice. I was supposed to return to him, but after the dance I ended up with the other earl. Ciel let go over my arm and turned to Fransisco as well.

"Fransisco," I called as I made my way to him. Knowing Fransisco, he doesn't quite like when someone touches me in an ungentlemanly manner, "please, don't make a fuss over it. It was my fault." I explained as I held his left hand with my right. He looked down at my with those kind blue eyes before glaring back at the Earl.

"Please, I ask that you show respect towards my mistress, Earl Phantomhive. _Mi princesa, por favor. Tenga cuidado._" He asked, politely bowing to the earl before kneeling to my level and warning me. I nodded and patted his head before he stood back up. "Very well, then. I leave my mistress with you Earl Phantomhive."

"Go enjoy yourself, Fransisco, please take a break!" I called out before he took his leave of us.

"What exactly did he say?" Ciel asked after my butler left. I giggled; he must be referring to Fransisco's speaking Spanish.

"He said 'My princess, please, do be careful.' I apologies for his tone and behavior, he doesn't take kindly to those who pose or show to be a threat to me." I explained. Ciel nodded understandingly.

"He seems like a loyal servant. Is it alright to leave him loose?" he asked.

I looked at him confused, "Well, he most certainly isn't a hound to be kept on a leash. I thought he deserves his time alone for all he has done for me." I stated. The Earl simply nodded in agreement I assumed. After that we just conversed and enjoyed each other's company. I had to admit, the Earl Phantomhive seemed quite nice. Although, he was hesitant and shy at first; he seemed to get comfortable with talking to me. Yet, I can't help but notice a dark almost gloom atmosphere around him, even when he smiles. Perhaps, there is more to this boy than just being the Earl and owning the Funtom Corporation.

**Translations:**

**Senorita- Miss or Lady**

**Mi princesa- My princess**

**Por Favor- Please**

**Tenga Cuidado- Be careful**

**I think that's it. Anyway, chapter eight, be honest do you people understand the changes in the point of views because if it's confusing I'll start like fixing and labeling it. Thanks for favoriting and following and reviewing! See ya next time!**

**~Tomiko Hinamori**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! I am so sorry! I am super duper late. I was busy with semester finals and then Christmas! And then New Year and I am just really busy. Like I'm updating on the last day of winter break! To be honest I kind of procrastinated through break. Anyway, Happy New Year! And Happy Holiday! Please enjoy Chapter 9**

After, I left my mistress with the Earl Phantomhive I began to look around to find something to entertain myself. My mistress is so very kind and thoughtful, to even allow her servants to roam around in a ball specifically for the nobility. She is quite an odd human, she chooses to go against the popular opinion and has such an innocent mind even through all she as seen and been through. Though, I still have that same feeling from before, that unnerving feeling has been bothering me since we stepped foot into this manor, but chose not to say a word for my mistress's sake. I felt a lurking presence, two of them to be exact. I looked around for what might have caused this feeling, but to no avail.

'Might as well look for something to entertain myself outside' I thought to myself. As I was making my way towards the exit, I bumped into another person. I apologized before giving a bow, and then I felt it. The aura of the devil's spawns. The darkness that accompanied my kind, that same darkness I carry within me. I looked up to see a pair of blood red eyes and the evil smirk. I stared for second before that same smirk etched into my face.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the 'Serpent from Eden' himself. My apologies I was not paying attention on where I was going, sir." The demon said as he gave a small nod.

"Fransisco Grato." I introduced myself by the name my mistress gave me. The butler smirked.

"Sebastian Michaelis." He introduced himself. I gave a questioning look at my old friend in response he chuckled.

"Sebastian? I never took you for a 'Sebastian'." I thought out loud.

"My young master named me after his pet hound. Quite original don't you think?" he criticized. I chuckled knowing full well of his hatred towards dogs. Now I finally understand why I had that strange feeling earlier, but for some unknown reason it was still lurking.

"Is there another one of our kind here?" I asked 'Sebastian.' He nodded before answering.

"The Earl Trancy's butler," he began with an eye roll, "I'm personally not too fond of him." I nodded and looked around for my mistress to find her still with that blue haired boy. Sebastian must have noticed since he questioned my action.

"Is that your mistress?" He asked slyly. I gave a nod to the older demon, I was quite proud of my mistress. "It appears the young master has also taken a liking to her." He stated. I looked at the blue haired boy and back to the demon. The idea made my blood boil a bit, but it seemed to simmer down a bit.

"The Earl Phantomhive is your master?" I asked a little shocked, he nodded. 'I guess we all have a certain type.' I thought to myself. 'Under the command of children…how fun, but I will do anything for my mistress Cecilia.' I cooed in my head.

"Well, then _Señor Sebastián_ it was a pleasure seeing you again, but I must be off. My master has given me strict orders to enjoy myself in this ball hosted by your master. If you don't mind, _hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo_." I said with a small nod and began to head back towards the exit of the ballroom.

* * *

><p>After a small walk out in the garden, I returned to the ballroom still having nothing that peaks my interest. Then I looked at the small orchestra as it played the classical notes of some of the greatest musical minds. I approached the main conductor as he let the orchestra take a short intermission.<p>

"_Discúlpeme _maestro_,_ by any chance do you have a _guitarra_ I could possibly borrow?" I asked my Spanish accent seemed to impress the English man. He smiled kindly and nodded leading me to where they had all of their equipment. He handed me a lavish cherry wood acoustic guitar. I looked at it before looking up at the English conductor.

"Would it be possible if I can perform a small piece while your orchestra takes an intermission?" asked. Hopefully he would say yes, and I can perform one of _mi princesa's_ favorite songs. The conductor nodded with a chuckle.

"It seems we have a couple of aspiring musicians upon us in this ball. Did you see the young girl conducting earlier? She was quite extraordinary!" I smiled as he complimented my young mistress, giving a nod.

I followed the man as he made his way back to the ballroom. He announced that there will be a surprise performance. I informed him to introduce me as a performer from _La Rosa Divina_ Entertainment Corporation. The guest applauded and heard the whispers of excitement as they waited for my performance. As I made my way to the center of the dance floor, bringing a chair with me, the guest formed a circle around me. I saw my mistress within the crowd next to the two Earls. I gave a wink and smiled as I set down the chair and sat down adjusting the guitar on my lap. My young mistress has always admired my skill with the acoustic guitar. She had asked me every time to teach her when we first started the contract. I could say she has improved quite a lot, but is still having a hard time with the change in plucking the strings. I took a deep breath and began to strum the guitar. _Malagueña, _was what this piece was called. I learned it long ago since I spent most of my time in _España _whenever I made contracts in the human world. Their culture has always interested me, even as a young demon.

I strummed and plucked at the strings of the guitar producing the notes of the _Malagueña_. I looked up to see my mistress's reaction. Her eyes sparkled has she watched my gloved fingers move up and down the neck of the guitar, she observed how I plucked the individual strings swiftly making the sound I wanted it to. To finish the performance a strummed the guitar with swiftness, paused for a moment and with one final strum I place my hand over the strings to end its vibrating motions.

That same silence lingered in the ballroom as I set the guitar down on the chair. When I, myself, stood up from the chair the ballroom erupted in applause and cheers. I gave a small bow before taking the chair and guitar and proceeded back to the conductor. I thanked him for allowing me to use the instrument. He complimented me on my performance and I bid a small farewell. As I made my way to an unoccupied corner of the ballroom, some of the noble women swooned as I passed by them. I chuckled, 'Oh, how the human race interests me so.'

Once I occupied the corner, my young mistress came running towards me with the two earls on her track. I gave an unnoticeable glare at the young earls as they followed my mistress like obedient hounds. I caught my young mistress in my arms as she happily complimented me on my performance and praised my skills with the guitar and asked, once more, if I could teacher her. I chuckled and crouched to my master's height.

"_Fransisco_," she exclaimed with her beautiful Spanish accent, "That was wonderful! _Muy bien hecho! Por favor, enséñame a tocar la guitarra como usted lo hace, Fransisco!_" she pleaded with me. I chuckled as I held her in my arms, tucking a strand of her chocolate lock behind her ear. She smiled at me and brushed a misplaced lock of my raven hair behind my own ear.

"A su debido tiempo, mi princesa, usted aprenderá." I respond with a chuckle. She gave a small pout before standing up and I returned to my full height.

"Fransisco, these are the Earls Trancy and Phantomhive. Who would've guessed that we were the same age? I found someone just like me, Fransisco." She exclaimed happily as she took both earls' hands in her gloved ones. The two earls smiled sheepishly in response. I can sense the tension between the two. 'It appears the young master has also taken a liking to her.' Was what Sebastian said… this makes my blood boil a bit, for I don't think any one of them are worthy of _mi princesa_. I just hope she doesn't take much of liking to them as well.

**Translations:**

**Senor- Sir or Mister**

**Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo- Until we meet again**

**Disculpeme- excuse me**

**Guitarra- guitar**

**Mi princesa- My princess**

**Espana- Spain**

**Muy bien hecho- Very well done**

**Por favor ensename a tocar la guitarra como usted lo hace- Please teach me how to play the guitar like you do**

**A su debido tiempo- In due do time**

**Usted aprendera- You will learn**

**I think that's it. So, if you guys are curious about the songs and music they play in the story, for example, Fransisco's mad guitar skills, I post links to the videos on my profile. Just click on the name after the number of the chapter and it goes to the video of that song. So, if you're curious on how Malaguena sounds, I posted the link for it. Again I'm sorry for being gone for so long, but I hope you all enjoyed the holidays and the break! :)**

**~Tomiko Hinamori**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, so I'm posting three new chapters today and hopefully I'll be posting normally now.**

After Fransisco left the Earl and me; we took a small stroll in the garden. He told me about his company how they were planning to expand and whatnot. He also told me that his parents used to take him too many plays at my theaters here in London or as he thought, my parents' theaters. I felt quite proud that an earl has visited my theaters. Then it occurred to me. How is it that he is the earl of the Phantomhive family? Does he not have parents, like me? Did something tragic happen? As if reading my now concerned face, the earl stopped walking and looked at me with slight worry in his eyes.

"What is the matter?" he asked. I pondered on whether I should meddle in his past or not. Fransisco would always tell me I was quite nosey, which would make me feel insecure, but I couldn't help my curiosity. I looked up at the blue haired boy with no sign of distress.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking." I replied as I began to walk again. He did not question further, much to my relief. I rubbed my gloved hands together. It was getting quite chill.

"Are you cold? We should head inside." He insisted. I nodded and we began to make our way back to the ballroom. He hesitantly took my hand guiding me back the small trail in the garden, though he avoided eye contact, keeping his eye on the path ahead. I simply giggled and suppressed a small blush.

Once we made it back into the manor, Ciel was bombarded by the Earl Trancy with a hug, causing the blue haired boy to let go of my hand. I smiled as Ciel complained about the ambush as Alois just waved it off as if it were nothing. I always wished for that kind of friendship, though I never had friends. They both looked at me as I giggled at them. They both looked away with slight blushes.

"Lady Cecilia would you care for some crème puffs? They're rather sweet, but not as sweet as you." Alois offered a plate full of the delicious looking treats. I blushed slightly at his last comment before taking one of the sweets off the plate. I took a bite and it was indeed sweet. I smiled and took another bite.

"This is so delicious! Ciel try it!" I exclaimed as I took another one from the plate handing it to Ciel. He looked at it before taking it out of my hand and biting into it. He nodded in agreement to the treats sweetness, finishing the rest. I giggled once more as he got a bit of frosting on his cheek, using a napkin, I carefully dabbed at his cheek wiping off the frosting. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for a surprise performance brought to you by one of the great talents of _La Rosa Divina_ Entertainment Corporation, please welcome Fransisco Grato!" a voice with an English accent called from within the crowd of people. My eyes widen as I heard those two very familiar names. Fransisco, what is he performing? I took both earls' hands within mine and dragged them through the crow trying to find my demonic butler. As I excused myself as I navigated through the crowd with the two earls in hand I was on the edge of the circle that the crowd formed around Fransisco. He sat in a chair sending me a wink, before his face calmed and eyes closed as he began to strum at the guitar he held in his arms. I watched in amazement as he plucked the different strings at such speed. My eyes sparkled with envy, I've always wanted to play Spanish guitar since I was little, but it was quite difficult for my small and delicate hands. Though, I have improved a lot over the years.

After his performance the crowd applauded and cheered. I cheered the loudest. As he began to leave the middle of the dance floor I followed still within the crowd, forgetting about the two earls. I made my way to the corner in which Fransisco retreated to, running into his arms.

"Fransisco," I called, "That was wonderful! _Muy bien hecho! Por favor, enséñame a tocar la guitarra como usted lo hace, Fransisco!_" I exclaimed happily, begging that he would teach me his skill, as I pulled away from the hug. He simply smiled and told me that while learn someday.

I then noticed the two earls behind me a little winded from my running off. I went up to them apologizing before introducing them to Fransisco, "Fransisco, these are the Earls Trancy and Phantomhive. Who would've guessed that we were the same age? I found someone just like me, Fransisco." I took both of their hands within mine as I smiled happily, they smiled a bit nervously. I do hope we all can be good friends, at least until my contract with Fransisco is complete.

* * *

><p>After the ball, all of my servants and Fransisco and I meet back at the entrance of the ballroom. Bibi was carrying a sleeping Nico, while Cortez and Cora were still wide awake. The three maids seemed to have had a great time at the ball. I myself began to grow drowsy. Fransisco offered to carry me to the carriage, but I kindly declined. After we collected our coats, we headed out the manor to give our thanks and bid farewells to the hosts of this marvelous ball.<p>

"Lady Cecilia, we hoped you enjoyed this ball." Alois said as he kissed the back of my gloved hand. I nodded and thanked him with a small blush.

"We hope to see you again, Lady Avaline." Ciel bowed.

"Likewise, I do hope we get to see each other sometime again. If you have a chance, there will be performance of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. It's a ballet piece; I would like it if you two attended the show." I offered. The two earls nodded, saying that they would be there. I smiled and got into the carriage with Fransisco's help. I waited with everyone else as Fransisco exchanged a few words with Ciel's butler, I believed was named Sebastian. 'I wonder if they know each other…or maybe they truly know each other.' I thought to myself.

Once, Fransisco boarded the carriage, we set off back home. I fell asleep during the ride back dreaming of tonight's events and the new friends I made. Although, I can't help but feel like something else is upon us in the near future, but for now I would like to cherish the present.

* * *

><p>I was woken up by Fransisco the next morning. As he drew the further the curtains of the window, I sat up in my warm bed, 'Fransisco must have carried me to bed last night.' I thought as I stretched my arms above my head and let out a sleepy yawn; also noticing that Pequeño had fallen asleep at my feet. Fransisco chuckled at me as he placed a cup of coffee in front of me. I inhaled the sweet scent of the freshly ground coffee beans. I took my first sip of the warm beverage before asking Fransisco of today's agenda.<p>

"We are to meet with the dancers for the ballet performance at the train station this afternoon, Juno is still working on the design for the costumes, but she says that she will have them finished later today. After that we are to meet with the manger of the new restaurant we plan on opening up this spring. The rest of the day is devoted to your studies and practicing." He announced with his Spanish accent, rolling the 'R's. I nodded as I finished my morning coffee handing the cup to Fransisco. There was a knock on the door and I called for them to enter. Jupita entered with a dress for me to wear for today. Fransisco excused himself before leaving the room. Being followed by a now awake Pequeño; whimpering for food.

After Jupita helped me dress, we went down to the dining room to eat breakfast with the others. As they promised they will eat every meal with me. I sat at the head of the table as the men were seated to my left and the women on my right. I smiled at everyone as Fransisco pushed in my chair and placed a plate of food in front of me.

"_Buenos días a todos_." I greeted.

"_Buenos días, Señorita Cecilia_!" They greeted back happily. A bark from the hound was heard which made us chuckle.

After we finished our meal, everyone went to do their assigned chores and I headed to the study when there was a knock at the front entrance of the manor. Fransisco excused himself from my side before heading to answer it. He shortly returned with a letter in hand saying it was addressed to the head of the Avaline family.

"_Mi princesa_, a letter from the Scotland Yard." He announced handing me the letter. I opened it before reading it.

"Three women killed last night during the train ride scheduled to arrive this afternoon. They were employed by L.R.D. Entertainment Corp." I read out loud, "The bodies were found in the tender of the train. They were brutally beaten and their hands were cut off. They currently don't know who the killer is, but they say that there has been more than one occasions were there are killings on a train with the same traits. The killer is currently dubbed as 'Käsien of The Train.' This is…"

"What should we do, _señorita_?" Fransisco asked after a moment of silence.

"We're going to bring the other performers here; they might know something about how or what happened. We'll look for some replacements for the show later. For now contact their families and tell them of the news…_por favor, Fransisco_." I ordered. Fransisco took my right hand in his left, my contract seal glowing through the glove.

"_Si, mi princesa_." He said with his right hand over his heart and a low bow.

**Translations:**

**Pequeno- Small or little**

**Buenos dias a todos- Good morning, everyone**

**Senorita- Miss or lady**

**Si, mi princesa- Yes, my princess**

**Por favor- Please**

**Kasien- Hands**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is the first arc I'm calling it 'Death at the Lake of the Swans: Hands off Kasien' I have a couple more ideas for arcs for this fic I might make more than thirty chapters if not a possible squeal. Anyway, please favorite and follow and please review, thank you! :)**

**~Tomiko Hinamori**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, final chapter for today to make up for my missing update dates over the break. A lot of students going back to school, me being one of them. :( Please enjoy chapter 11, Death of the Lake of Swans.**

"'Käsien of The Train', is it? Quite an odd name." asked the blue haired earl to himself. He took a sip from his tea as he read the morning newspaper. 'Apparently there have been killings on the trains. No doubt her majesty would send me to hunt down this killer.' The young Phantomhive thought to himself.

"I believe the word 'Käsien' is Finnish for 'hand'. It seems quite appropriate taking in the fact that this killer cuts off his victims' hands." The black clad butler chimed in as he took his master's empty cup. It all seemed quite familiar to him. 'Just like the Jake the Ripper case.' He thought to himself as he began to dress his master for the day. 'I just hope we don't bump into that red reaper once more.'

"Hm…the recent victims were performers under Cecilia's company. I wonder if she has heard about this yet." Ciel thought, mainly to himself. Sebastian gave a sly smirk knowing of his master's crush on the Spanish girl.

"It seems you two made a connection at the ball last night. I'm surprised you actually asked her to dance considering your lack of coordination in that category." The butler feigned astonishment as he tied his master's eye patch over his right eye. Ciel glared at the butler before a thought crossed his mind.

"By the way, you seemed to have known that butler of hers…is he…" the boy didn't have to finish for the demon knew what he was hinting at. After lacing up Ciel's boots, the butler stood up and began to maneuver the cart out of the room with a slight smirk. Ciel clicked his tongue over the fact that the demon completely ignored him.

"Well, at least I won't have to deal with the Trancy brat anymore." He said to himself as he stood up from his bed and made his way downstairs to eat breakfast. As he was half way down the stairs he heard a loud boom coming from the kitchen, though unfazed he simply let out a sigh knowing exactly what caused the loud noise at such an early time. 'At least they were able to behave for the ball last night.' Ciel thought with a sigh of relief finally making his way to the dining area, where he was met with his morning meal, three servants covered in soot and dust with three throbbing bumps on each of their heads, Tanaka, and an annoyed, but serious Sebastian.

"Good morning, young master!" the three greeted happily, despite their condition, followed Tanaka's usual greeting.

"Good morning." The earl responded boredly as he took his seat.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Ciel headed to his study to work; thirty minutes into his work Sebastian came knocking at the door. The earl order for him to enter and Sebastian handed a letter to the earl. Ciel knew right away whom it was from. He opened the wax seal and skimmed through the letter. He was right. The Queen's Watch Dog has a new target; he was going to hunt down Käsien of the Train.<p>

* * *

><p>After Fransisco and I had retrieved the dancers from the train station, we brought them back to the manor to question them. Fransisco served all of them tea and asked who knew the three dead ladies personally. Only two had reported to know the three victims. I then requested for Jupita, Juno, and Junee to take the rest of the dancers and begin rehearsing for the upcoming performance. Even with the situation, the show must go on.<p>

"It was Annabelle, Madeline, and Gabriella," one of the two French girls sobbed as she recalled her close friends and former colleagues; "They were with us since before we can remember." The blonde blew her nose as her friend rubbed her back to calm her. I was currently in the library with the two ballet dancers as they told me what had happened.

"We were with them at the small pub the train had. We drank a bit and we went to our rooms. All five of us were sharing a room, but we noticed that Gabriella was not with us. We thought she ran off with some man she met at the bar. That was the last we saw her." The blonde's friend, a red head, informed. She seemed a more calm than her friend. I looked at Fransisco out of the corner of my eye as he served the crying blonde a cup of tea.

"Do you happen to remember what the man looked like?" I asked hoping she had at least an image, but alas she gave nothing but a small shrug, though the blonde, after sipping her tea and stopping her sobs and hicks, answered.

"He was tall, if I remember correctly, and had these large, wrinkly hands. I remember when he handed me a drink I noticed that. I never really saw his face because he wore a trench coat with the collar popped up and a hat that shadowed most of his face, but I did notice he had a goatee and a bad looking scar on his upper lip. He was very close to Gabby after I turned him down for a drink." The blonde described. I wrote this down in a small notepad, taking every detail. She was quite descriptive. I also took note at the astonished look the red head gave her friend, even she seemed surprised.

"What happened after you noticed Madam Gabriella was missing?" I pushed more.

"As we thought she ran off with that man, the four of us decided to just rest for the night. Though Ann said she needed to freshen up before going to bed. I fell asleep before she ever got back and in the morning, when I saw she still wasn't there, I thought that she must have woken up earlier." The blonde explained as she wiped a falling tear from her face. I nodded as I wrote this down. 'Suddenly, '_Caperucita Roja_' isn't saying a word.' I thought to myself as I eyed the now silent friend.

"During breakfast the next morning we didn't see Maddy. It was just Annette and I. we got really worried and before we knew it, we arrived at the train station. After looking everywhere and asking around if they've seen the three, the Yard arrived after a train attendant discovered their bodies." The blonde finished as she broke into another fits of sobs. Her friend hugged her and patted her back. After finishing the notes and questioning, the two were sent rehearse with the others.

"How am I supposed to do my part if Ann, Gabby and Maddy aren't here?" the blonde asked with tear stained eyes as she changed into her ballet outfit. I looked at the three maids that helped her dress. They nodded at me before turning to the sad woman with warm and reassuring smiles.

"Do not fret, _ma dame_, we will fill in for the _trios cygnes_. _Se il vous plait, nous permettent de danser avec vous." _The three French maids said in unison as the curtsied to the now astound maiden. The French ballet dancer nodded and hugged the three maids with a happy sob. I nodded in approval and proceeded out of the changing room to meet Fransisco.

"My lady, The Earl Phantomhive has come for a visit." He said with a bow. I nodded and followed him as he took me to my study to meet with the Earl. Fransisco bowed as he opened the dark wooden door to reveal the blue haired earl sitting in front of my desk and his black clad butler standing by his side.

"Lord Phantomhive, a qué debo este placer?" I asked as I made my way around and sat in my desk, Fransisco staying at my side. Ciel sat up properly at the sound of my voice, which brought a smirk to my face, but it quickly faded.

"Ahem, I said before you may address me as Ciel. Anyway, I am here on her majesty's orders. I'm sure you've heard of the recent murders," he announced gesturing to the newspaper on my desk. I nodded beckoning him to continue, "As the Queen's Guard Dog, I must take on this case and find the killer. I am going to have to question some of your dancers," He said his voice fading towards the end, "if you will allow me, that is." He finished a little more confidant.

I nodded in silence. 'The 'Queen's Guard Dog', what could that possibly mean?' I asked myself. I took out the note pad after a moment of complete silence and handed it to the earl. He took it with slight confusion.

"I have taken the liberty of questioning the girls myself. Only two knew the victims personally. Here is what they've told me and the description of the possible killer. I hope you have good luck with Käsien, but as of now my girls are busy with rehearsal. Might I suggest heading to the train station to find some clues on the killer or even examine the corpses. I will send Fransisco to retrieve you once practice is over so that you may properly question them." I suggested. Ciel looked at me quite shocked at my short explanation. After he seemed to register what I said he stood from the chair and with an awkward bow he thanked me and began to follow Fransisco and head out of my manor.

Fransisco smirked at me when he returned and I returned the gaze with a sly smile, "Very well done, _mi princesa_." He praised.

**Translations:**

**Ma dame- My lady**

**Trios cygnes- Three swans**

**Se il vous plait, nous permettent de danser avec vous- Please allow us to dance with you**

**A que debo este placer- To what do I owe this pleasure**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and sorry once again for not updating on time. I hope you all enjoyed winter break depending where you are and I hope you guys enjoyed your holidays and had a Happy New Year! Please favorite, follow, and if you want review. I'll take nay criticism. Feel free to correct any grammar mistakes I missed, as well! :)**

**~Tomiko Hinamori**


End file.
